Crucero del amor
by LovelyJess
Summary: Dos desconocidos van a un crucero por el mundo sin saber que va a ser el mejor viaje de sus vidas. / GxT y otras parejas tambien.
1. Partiendo hacia lo desconocido

Los personajes de tdi, tda y tdwt no me pertenecen solo los uso para divertirme y escribir.

Espero que les guste esta historia.

**Capitulo: 1 "Partiendo a lo desconocido"**

_Hola me llamo Gwen Miller, son las 6 AM y en 5 minutos me estoy yendo a un crucero por el mundo, mis papas me regalaron la plata para ir y mi sueño desde chiquita siempre fue ir por todo el mundo, además de ser una dibujante profesional claro, también amo cantar, es lo que me apasiona, lo mejor de este viaje es que conmigo van mis mejores amigas Leshawna y Bridggette. Espero pasarla bien, se despide, Gwen._

En ese momento llegaron al crucero y se encontró con sus amigas.

Gweni, prométeme que vas a cuidarte.

Gwen: Si, ma, va a estar todo bien, tranquila. – la abraza- Te quiero, ma.

Yo también amor.

Gwen: Chau demonio.

Chau hermana que te valla bien.

Después de despedirse Gwen subió al barco con la esperanza de que ese viaje fuera a cambiar su vida, _de la mejor manera_

Mientras.

Trent hijo, estas seguro de que queres hacer esto?

Trent: Por supuesto, siempre quise viajar por el mundo y tengo la posibilidad ahora mama, te lo prometo, voy a volver no te preocupes.

Nos veremos hijo, te voy a extrañar. Tenes todo?

Trent: Si, tengo las tres valijas, mi guitarra, si todo esta

Hay no te vallas.

Trent: Mama, no seas dramática no me voy para siempre.

No le hagas caso a tu Madre hijo, pasala genial, no te emborraches.

Trent: Papá no soy así yo.

Bueno, divertite.

Trent: Chau, los quiero.

Cuando subió al barco empezó a elevar anclas y se marcho, Trent estaba emocionado, no podía creerlo, estaba viajando por el mundo, deseando que sea el mejor viaje de su corta vida, y si tenia 19 años, tan viejo no era. Estaba pensando si conocería a alguien o seria solitario, el es muy sociable asi que no va a estar solo.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, dejen reviews si quieren que la siga.

Saludos (:


	2. Nuevos amigos

Los personajes de tdi y tda no me pertenecen solo los uso para divertirme y escribir.

Desde ya, disfruten (:

**Capitulo: 2 "Nuevos amigos"**

_Es Gwen otra vez, estoy emocionada, ya van 2 horas que estamos acá, terminamos de empacar hace media hora, muy lindas habitaciones hay en este barco, son las 8 de la mañana, Leshawna quiere dormir, yo también pero Bridgette quiere salir a conocer el barco, no es mala idea, pero no pude dormir en todo el día de ayer. Pero bueno voy a hacer un esfuerzo con mi amiga y vamos a ver el barco, se despide Gwen._

Tercera persona POV

Fueron a ver todo el barco, había muchísima gente, el barco era hermoso, tenia sus colores, era muy pintoresco, tenia muchísimas luces y escaleras y muchas habitaciones también, Bridggette sacaba fotos, Leshawna bostezaba y Gwen solo miraba sorprendida el lindo barco en donde iban a habitar nose cuanto tiempo, porque era todo el mundo.

Gwen POV

Es hermoso el barco, así que decidí ir afuera, había mucho sol por ser la mañana todavía, lo que mas me impresiono fue ver a un chico con un mohicano de espalda me parece que esta descompuesto.

- Estas bien? - dije

- Si, es que me mareo demasiado

- Ah mejor, que es la primera ves que vas a un barco?

- No, mi papa es el capitán, solo es que me mareo fácilmente, pero ya se me va a pasar, tu nombre?

- Gwen Miller, el tuyo?

- Duncan Green, mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mió

- Que incomodo conocer a una chica linda mientras estas vomitando, que desagradable.

- Gracias por lo de linda, no es incomodo, es normal, no te hagas problema.

- Gracias.

- Veni que te presento a mis amigas, viniste solo en ves de tu papá?

- Con mi amigo Geoff. Espera que lo busque.

- Ok, nos encontramos acá.

Ella se fue con sus amigas que estaban riéndose.

- Chicas, acabo de conocer a un chico, que estaba vomitando pero no importa, es muy lindo, vengan que se los voy a presentar

- Tranquila Gweni, ya vamos. – me dijo Bridgette

- Que pasa Gwendolyn estamos flechadas? – dijo Leshawna.

- De que hablan? Es solo lindo no dije que estaba enamorada o que me gustaba. Ahí viene así que cállense.

- Gwen El es mi amigo Geoff.

- Ellas son Bridgette y Leshawna.

- Mucho gusto – dijeron mis amigas.

- Todas las noches va a haber un Karaoke, quieren que les reserve una mesa y cenemos todos juntos? – dijo amablemente Duncan.

- Nos gustaría no chicas? – Dije rogando de que digan que si

- Si, nos gustaría – Respondieron.

- Muy bien, van a cantar? – nos pregunto Geoff.

- A mi me gustaría – Dijo Bridgette

- A mi también, seria divertido – Dijo Lesh.

- Yo no gracias. – dije yo.

- Vamos Gwen, cantas precioso. – me dijo Bridg.

- Si cantas lindo, me gustaría que cantes todas las noches, porque necesitamos a alguien como vos que cante siempre. – Dijo Duncan.

- Nose, me da vergüenza – Dije.

- Vamos, Gwen, ya vas a ver que lo vas a disfrutar – Dijo Duncan.

- Esta bien – Dije rendida, sabia que no me iban a dejar en paz.

Trent's POV

Estaba tratando de dormir, no había dormido nada de nada, como no me pude dormir decidí salir a ver el barco.

Era muy hermoso, tenia muchas luces, cuando fui afuera había un chico con un mohicano, estaba descompuesto, pobre iba a preguntarle si estaba bien pero una chica se me adelanto, wow, si que es linda, y su voz me dejo paralizado, se llevaron bien al parecer, demonios, quería conocerla, pero bueno eso no va a poder ser, me fui, sabia que no tenia nada que hacer ahí. Fui a la cocina, había millones de cosas, y la ví denuevo estaba ahí, con su nuevo amigo.

Gwen's POV

Duncan es muy divertido, me alegra haberlo conocido, se nota que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos. Me llevo a la cocina para que nos den un café, que suerte que conoce bien el barco y a las personas. Estaba de espaldas y decido caminar para atrás cuando me choco con un chico y nos caímos al piso.

Perdón no te vi – Me dijo

No importa, estoy bien no te preocupes – Le dije amablemente.

Tercera persona POV

Intercambiaron miradas cuando se dieron cuanta que estaban rozando las manos y se sonrojaron y sonrieron torpemente.

Me llamo Trent Scott y tu nombre es tan lindo como tu cara?

Gwen se rió y se sonrojo como un tomate.

Me llamo Gwen Miller, un gusto.

El gusto es mió Gwen.

Gwen, que haces en el piso? – pregunto Duncan

Me caí, pero estoy bien Duncan el es Trent – Dijo levantándose

Duncan Green

Trent Scott

Gwen's POV

Wow, si que es lindo, creo que me perdí en sus ojos verdes, que estoy diciendo? Gwen cálmate.

Gweni, donde estabas? – dijo Lesh

Estaba tomando un café con Duncan – Dije

Y el quien es? – Pregunto Bridgette

Trent Scott, mucho gusto – Saludo Trent

Bridgette

Leshawna

Un gusto, si me disculpan voy a tratar de seguir durmiendo.

Yo tampoco pude dormir muy bien, mas bien cierta persona no me dejo dormir – dijo Lesh

A mi ni me mires yo también quería dormir pero Bridg quería conocer le barco.

No me culpen ustedes accedieron, se hubieran quedado perezosas.

No peleen – Dijo Duncan.

- Me voy, nos vemos? – Me dijo mirándome con esos ojos que… _Uy Gwen Contrólate_

- Sssi, s...seguro – Dije. _Tonta porque tartamudeas en un momento como este?_

Sentí que me giñio el ojo, oh por dios.

_Gwen no te conozco_

Es que es tan lindo, y esos ojos

_Gwen deja de fantasear y saca esa cara de babeadora que Duncan, Lesh y Bridgette te están mirando raro_

Gwen Estas bien? – me dijo Lesh

De lo mejor – Dije

Duncan rió – Por favor, Gwen, cambia esa cara de enamorada por dios.

Ay, mi Gweni esta enamorada – Dijo Bridgette

QUE? Recién lo conozco. – Dije

Fue amor a primera vista por favor – Dijo Lesh

Puede ser – dije, pero reaccione – No, dejen de decir tonteces, vamos que tengo sueño y quiero estas sin ojeras para esta noche.

Estas enamorada, estas enamorada, te gusta, te gusta – Cantaban las dos.

Cállense, nos vemos Dun.

Nos vemos – Dijo.

_Es Gwen, hoy conocí a dos amigos nuevos, Duncan y Geoff, me caen bien, siento que nos vamos a llevar bien. Y después conocí a Trent, que OH madre mía esos ojos que tenia. Pero tengo que dejar de soñar un poco, hoy a la noche canto y no tengo idea de lo que voy a cantar, nose si lento o rápido, prefiero ir despacio y cantar un lento, después escribo como me fue, ahora me voy a dormir, la verdad es que fue bueno venir acá, DEMASIADO. Se despide nuevamente Gwen._

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo. Lo UNICO que les pido es que dejen Reviews lindos si quieren que lo siga, porque es mi primer fic de TDI. 

Sean buenitos: D

Saludos (:

PD: Gracias a **Eclipse total** tome tu consejo y aca esta, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos (:


	3. La miel de America

Los personajes de TDI y TDA no me pertenecen solo los uso para divertirme y escribir

La canción y el nombre del titulo es de Lady Antebellum, "American Honey" descárguensela si quieren, es muy linda, las canciones de esta Fic van a ser de Lady Antebellum, Taylor Swift y algunas de Selena Gómez, no tenia muchas ganas de ver en cada capitulo canciones diferentes jaja xD soy vaga lose.

_Diario de Gwen, o pensamientos o conciencia de los personajes y canciones._

Algo que SI o SI hay que leer

() Algo que quiera agregar yo

**Este capitulo es dedicado a Eclipse Total por el consejo(: y galy gxt por el lindo review, ojala les guste ese capitulo (:**

**Capitulo 3: "American Honey"**

Gwen's POV

Me desperté de mi súper siesta, eran las 5 PM, dormí lindo. Así que empecé a pensar que iba a cantar esta noche, faltaba para las 8 de la noche, así que me dedique a escribir una canción.

Gwen, que haces? – Me pregunto Lesh al despertarse.

Escribo una canción para esta noche

Puedo verla? O escucharla? – Me dijo

No la termine todavía, voy por la primera estrofa todavía – le mostré.

Va muy bien, queres que te ayude?

Dale, así termino rápido.

Después de dos horas (no será mucho? xD)

_Terminamos la canción con Lesh, quedo muy bien. Lo único que espero es que le guste a los demás. Bueno me despido porque me falta una hora para prepararme y Bridgette no se levanta y la tenemos que despertar y me tengo que bañar. Gwen_

Gwen, estas lista? – Me pregunta Bridgette

Si, ya salgo – Salí y se quedaron mirándome raro

Wow, Gwen estas muy linda – Me dijo Lesh

Enserio? Gracias chicas – Les dije sonrojadas. Estaba con una remera simple, un chaleco negro, Jean y bueno collar, pulseras y todo eso. Estaba maquillada! Y por primera vez me sentía linda.

Duncan's POV

Me termine de bañar y fui rápidamente al salón principal a reservar una mesa y un espacio para que pueda cantar Gwen, estoy ansioso por verla.

Trent's POV

Me desperté, me bañe y no sabia que hacer, mañana recién íbamos a llegar a la primera parada. Decidí ir afuera, linda noche, hasta que escuche música.

Gwen's POV

Vamos ya es tarde – me dijo Bridgette que llevaba un vestido gris

Ella quiere llegar a tiempo para ver a Geoff – Dijo Leshawna divertida.

Callate, vamos – Dijo Bridgette molesta, pero se que Lesh tiene razón

Llegamos nos sentamos en la mesa justo en el medio de todo, y comimos pizza y alguna que otra cerveza. Quisimos brindar por el primer día en el barco y empezó el Karaoke. Y se levanto Duncan (porque es el presentador) y atrás de el iba yo con mi guitarra.

Hola a todo el mundo, bienvenidos al barco que no es el titanic así que no nos vamos a hundir. La primera en cantar esta noche y todas las noches, es Gwen Miller, un aplauso para ella.

Gracias, espero que les guste esta canción que escribí, hace dos horas con mi amiga Leshawna que esta ahí, se llama American Honey, espero que les guste.

_She grow up on the side of the road_

_Where the church bells ring and strong love grows_

_She grew up good, she grew up slow_

_Like American honey_

_Steady as a preacher, free as a weed_

_Couldn't wait to get going but wasnt quite ready to leave_

_So innocent pure and sweet American honey_

_There's a wild, wild whisper blown in the wind_

_Calling out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh nothings sweeter than summertime and American honey_

_Get caught in the race of this crazy life_

_Trying to be everything can make you lose your mind_

_I just wanna go back in time to American honey_

_There s a wild, wild whisper blown in the wind_

_Calling out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh nothings sweeter than summertime and American honey_

_Gone for so long now_

_I gotta get back to her some how_

_To American honey_

_There's a wild, wild whisper blown in the wind_

_Calling out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh nothings sweeter than summertime and American honey _

Al finalizar la canción todos aplaudieron parados.

Trent's POV

Nunca había escuchado una voz mas linda como la de Gwen, canta precioso, sabía que cantaba lindo cuando escuche su voz. Cuando baje del escenario le voy a hablar.

Gwen, que lindo cantas. Me encanto esa canción, la escribiste vos?

Trent! Em, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y si la escribí yo, con la ayuda de mi amiga.

Muchas preguntas, perdón

No hay problema.

Tenia el presentimiento de que cantabas bien, por tu voz digo, es hermosa

Gracias – sonrojada a más no poder.

Yo también canto y tengo guitarra si queres podemos cantar juntos un día de estos – pregunte rogando de que diga que si

Me encantaría – me dijo con esa sonrisa que me mata.

Buenísimo, nos vemos entonces.

Te vas? – me pregunto, sinceramente me gusto que me lo preguntara

Es que no pedí reservación para mesa y están todas ocupadas.

Sentate con nosotros, hay una silla de mas – Me dijo y yo asentí felizmente.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, escuchando cantar a las personas de el barco, siento que este va a ser **el mejor viaje.**

Hasta acá es el 3er Capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, lo UNICO que pido es que DEJEN REVIEWS LINDO POR FIS (:

Saludos (:


	4. Un lugar en este mundo

Los personajes de TDI yTDA no me pertenecen solo los uso para divertirme y escribir

Bueno, gracias por recibirme tan bien con sus reviews(: me encanta que me digan que les gusta mi fic, ya que es el primer fic que hago de TDI

**Liberty princess**: Me alegra que te guste y courtney tambn es uno de mis personajes favoritos:D va a aparecer, en este capitulo no, pero en el que le sige aparece(:,igual que todos lo personajes, me gustaria ser tu amiga, y soy dxg amistad nomas, ni me hables de la pareja porque no existe para mi. Un beso grande y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**galy gxt**: Gracias por tus lindoss reviews, por eso este capitulo esta dedicado a vos como todos los demas (: espero que te guste y vos tambn estas en favoritos ;)

_Diario de Gwen, pensamientos, conciencia y canciones_

**Datos importantes**

() algo que el autor quiera agregar(:

**Capitulo 4: "A place in this world"**

Gwen's POV

_2 de Enero de 2010_

_Segundo dia de el viaje,Me desperte a las 10 y media AM. Raro en mi porque acostumbro a despertarme a las 12 como todo adolecente. Va tengo 18 años dos años mas y ya soy adulta. Yo naci sin papá solo con mi mamá y mi hermano menor,Mark. Somos muy unidos con mi hermano, hacemos todo juntos y nos apollamos mutuamente. Mi papá no murio ni nada, solamente se fue y nos dejo, asi que no lo quisiera volver a ver. Pero me gustaria saber como es y todo eso. Como se despertaron las chicas nos vamos a desayunar al salon principal y seguro hoy paramos. Se despide nuevamente. Gwen_

Nos fuimos y en el camino nos encontramos con Geoff hablando con una chica, la cara de Bridgette fue impresionante, agarre su camara y le saque una foto.

Saliste linda –dijo Leshawna divetida.

Quien es esa? – Dijo Bridg

Nose, le preguntamos? – pregunte

No, que se divierta con esa chica, no me importa – dijo

Vamos Lesh? – Dije yo

Dale

Fuimos hacia ellos

Hola Geoff – Dijo Leshawna

Hola Lesh, ella es Sierra mi prima

Hola,soy Leshawna y ella es Gwen

Mucho gusto chicas, nos vemos mas tarde – y se fue

Como andan chicas? Y Bridg? – pregunto mirando para todos lados

Esta en el cuarto, la vamos a buscar? – Pregunte

Si, quiero hablar con ella – Dijo

Cuando la fuimos a buscar estaba Llorando?

Bridg? – Dije

Quien era su novia? Diganme la verdad – Dijo rapidamente

No,era la prima Bridg - Dije yo sonriendo

Enserio? – la cara se le cambio totalmente

Y lo mas importante es que quiere hablar con vos – Dijo Lesh

Enserio? Estoy bien? No tengo el maquillaje corrido?

No, dale anda – Dije y fuimos atrás de ella, asi nosotras ibamos a desayunar y nos encontamos a Trent desayunando.

Hola Trent – Dijo Leshawna

Hola Lesh, todo bien ustedes? – Pregunto

Si, vos? – Dije yo

Bien, viendo el diario – Dijo

Ah, vas a cantar hoy? – Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Supongo, pero nose que voy a cantar – Dijo yo solo asenti.

Yo si, si queres despues te muestro la cancion.

De que se trata? – Dijo

De mi papá – Dije

Ya veo de que se trata – dijo

Cualquiera se lo imagina – Dije

Gwen, no te pienses en eso, las cosas pasan por algo – Dijo Lesh

Si, ya esta, no hablemos de eso – Dije, asi con esto terminamos la conversasion, hasta que vino Bridg

Oh, mira quien vino – Dijo Leshawna

Que paso Bridg? – Dije

Que paso? Me perdi de algo? – Dijo Trent

Es que Geoff me confeso que me queria – Dijo con una luz en sus ojos

Wow, con razon te miraba con esa cara – Dijo Trent

Haha, mirala nomas, en cualquier momento esta de novia – Dijo Lesh

Estas feliz? – Dije

Y bueno… Si, que creias? – Dijo felizmente

Bueno nena que se yo –Dije- nunca nos dijiste que te gustaba

Tenez razon – Dijo- Y vos Lesh?

Yo? Nada – dijo nerviosa

Que nada, te vi hablando con ese chico pelirojo – Dije

Se llama Harold y nada. Hablamos nomas – Dijo

Conoces a Harold? Es uno de mis compañeros de cuarto – Dijo Trent

Y el otro como es? Asi se lo presentas a Gwen – Dijo Lesh guiñandome el ojo

No creo que le guste – Dijo Trent

Porque? – Dije

Porque es Gay – Dijo

Mire a Lesahwna concara de asesina

A Gwen todo le viene bien – Dijo Bridg

Callense,no todo – dije

Que entonces? – Me pregunto Trent

Em.. que tengo que decir que tipo de chicos me gustan? –Dije

Si asi te buscamos uno, vamos a estar mucho tiempo aca – Dijo Lesh

Bueno, me gustan los morochos, odio los rubios… - Dije

Hey, pobre Geoff – Dijo Bridg

Tendrias que estar feliz con lo que te dije,no te lo voy a sacar –Dije

Te gustan los pelirojos? – dijo Lesh

No, como decia, morochos, con lindos ojos y como toda chicacon buen cuerpo claro, aunque me gusta mas ver la personalidad – Dije

Y que personalidad tendria que tener el chico que te gusta? - Dijo Trent

_Porque me pregunta todo eso?_

_Porque le gustas Gwen eso es lo que pasa_

_Callate no sabes nada_

Gweni? Estas bien? –Dijo Bridg

Si es que estaba pensando –_No, peleando conmigo misma –_ Bueno, el chico que me gusta seria sensible, buen cantante, buen amigo, confiable, fiel por sobre todas las cosas, romantico, divertido, que me haga reir mucho y que no sea muy celoso – Finalize

Wow, queres al chico perfecto entonces – Me dijo Lesh

Bueno, ustedes preguntaron - Dije

Gwendolyn – Dijo duncan

No me llames asi- Le dije

Perdon, Gweni, pero te queria preguntar que vas a cantar hoy – Me pregunto

Se llama A place in this world – Dije

La escribiste vos? –Me dijo sentandose al lado de Leshawna

Sip, hace mucho la escribi – Dije

Aja, bueno, cantas primero o ultimo? – Me pregunto

Prefiero siempre cantar primero – Le dije segura

Ok, ahora te voy a inscribir, y reservo una mesa, Hey Scott, te sentas con nosotros? – Le pregunto

Como quieran – Dijo

Por mi esta bien – Dije

Listo –Dijo

Espera, pone otro en la lista, Harold se llama – Dijo Leshawna

Wow, nunca crei que te gustara – Dije

Ni yo – Dijo Trent

Porque decis eso? – Dije

Nose, pense que a Lesh le gustaran chicos con su misma personalidad, sin ofender, Harold es medio raro – Dijo

Tenes razon, pero fue muy dulce – Dijo Lesh

Si vos decis, no digo que sea malo, porque es buena onda –Dijo

Si Trent, lose – Dijo Lesh

Bueno uno mas a la lista –Dijo Duncan.

2 de Enero a las 7:25 PM

_De nuevo Gwen, hoy tyuvimos nuestra primera parada, no hisimos mucho pero fuimos a recorrer y sacamos muchas fotos, estabamos Lesh, Bridg, Duncan, Geoff, Trent y yo, creo que empiezo a aceptar que me gusta Trent. Bueno, en fin termine de bañarme hace un rato, nose que ponerme hoy para cantar, sinceramente no soy muy buena en la moda, me gusta claro, pero no soy buena con las combinaciones y todo eso, siempre le digo a las chicas que me ayuden con la ropa, como termino Bridgette de bañarse y entra Lesh le voy a decir que me ayude, tengo linda ropa, pero cuando se trata de combinar todo, soy un desastre, tengo miedo de cantar hoy esa cancion, nunca la habia cantado en publico y me da cosita por si llego a sollozar a la mitad dela cancion, pero soy fuerte,no tengo que llorar por algo que no vale la pena. Bueno, se mañana vuelvo a escribir, Se despide Gwen._

Bridg, me ayudas a elegir la ropa que voy a usar hoy? – Le dije

Si, veni,haber – Dijo y me miro de arriba abajo y empezo a buscar en mi guardaropa, en fin, eligioun vestido crema, con detalles de brillos, largo hasta un poco mas de las rodillas y mis botas vaqueras y tambien unas pulceras que me habia regalado para mi cumpleaños

Wow, no habia usado este vestido desde que fue el cumpleaños de 15 demi prima Leah - Dije

Si, te veias linda con este, aver si todavia te queda bien – Dijo

No creo fue hace 3 años que no lo uso – Dije

A vos todfo te queda bien, dale anda a ponertelo – Me dijo fui al baño donde se estaba bañando Lesh pero no le importo, me cambie y Sali, igual ella ya habia terminado

Estas hermosa – me dijo con una sonrisa

Gracias – Le dije

Veni,que te vamos a hacer en el pelo – Me dijo

Hay dejalo asi, que me vas a hacer? – Le pregunte con miedo

Gwen, dejame hacerte unos bucles con mi planchita – Me dijo

Y despues de media hora, ya eran las 8 menos cinco.

Estas presiosa Gwen – Me dijo Leshawna

Gracias Lesh.

Vamos, que son menos cinco y quiero ver a mi Geoff – Dijo Bridg

Bueno nena, bueno, yo quiero ver a Harold – Dijo Lesh

Y yo quiero cantar – Dije

Y ver a Trent –Me dijo Lesh

Em, puede ser – Dije – no soy como ustedes que niegan estar enamoradas – Dije si, se me escapo

Enamorada dijiste? – Me dijieron a unisono

Bueno,una forma de decir, puede ser que me guste, no me cambien de tema – Dije molesta – Vamonos por favor.

Gwen y Trent sentados en un arbol

Que infantiles, callensen – Dije

Lo que no sabia Gwen es que alguien las etsaba escuchando desde afuera. En fin, salieron, y se encontraron con Sierra y Geoff

Gwendolyn Miller, nunca pense que te pondrias un vestido – Me dijo Geoff divertido, a mi no me causo – Pero estas linda, Bridg no te pongas celosa

No estoy celosa, porque se que tenes razon

Chicos, gracias, pero podemos irnos? – Les dije

Bueno vamos enamorada –dijo Lesh

Despues nos encontramos a Duncan y Harold charlando

Gweni, estas presiosa – me besa la mano

Gracias – Le dije e hize una reverencia, haciendo que se rian – Vos sos harold no? Escuche hablar mucho de vos – haciendo que Lesh me mire mal – Soy Gwen

Un gusto Gwen – y me sonrio, era lindo, nose de donde saco Trent de que era de Trent

Hola chicos y wow, Gwen, estas hermosa – y me sonrio y yo tambien lo hise con una cara de enamorada total que hasta Harold y Sierra se dieron cuenta

Gracias Trent – Le dije, lo unico que pude decir

Bueno, _tortolos_ vamos a sentarnos – Dijo Lesh

Vamos Gwen, tenes que cantar

Si, ahora voy – Dije

Asi fue, lo segui y me presento

Hola a todos. Bueno esta cancion la hise pensando en mi papa que no es buen ejemplo que digamos, pero cuando me di cuenta que iba a un crucero, puede ser que la cante pensando en a donde voy a ir y mi futuro despues de esto, espero que les guste

Y empeze a cantar con el corazon

_I dont know what i want, So dont ask me, cause im still trying to figure it out._

_Don't know what's down this road,_

_im just walking._

_Trying to see through the rain coming down._

_Even though im not the only one,_

_that feels the way i do._

_Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know._

_I'll be strong, i'll be wrong,_

_Oh, but life goes on._

_Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world._

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans,_

_And im wearing my heart on my sleeve. Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine._

_Can you tell me what more do i need?_

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah,_

_but that's okay._

_Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know._

_I'll be strong, i'll be wrong,_

_Oh, but life goes on._

_Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world._

_Maybe im just a girl on a mission,_

_but im ready to fly._

_Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know._

_Oh, i'll be strong, i'll be wrong._

_Oh, but life goes on._

_Oh, im alone, on my own,_

_and that's all i know._

_Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world._

_Oh, im just a girl._

_Oh, im just a girl._

_Oh, oh._

_Oh, im just a girl._

Termine de cantar y todos me aplaudieron parados como ayer, no llore de eso me habia dado cuenta, sonrei como tonta cuando Trent me ayudo a bajarme del escenario, cuando me tomo la mano senti un cosquilleo en la panza, sin duda, Trent me gusta.

Aca finalizo el 4to Capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, este es uno de mis caps preferidos, es muy tierno y quise poner algo que hable del padre de gwen y aca esta, desde ahora lo que voy a hacer es que solamente voy a poner capitulos, menos el fin de semana(sabado y domingo) ultimamente tengo mucha inspiracion y quiero avanzar con el Fic.

Dejen lindos Reviews si quieren que la siga, es ahora o nunca

Saludos(:


	5. Estrellas esta noche

Los personajes de TDI y TDA no me pertenecen solo los uso para divertirme y escribir:D y las canciones les pertenecen a su cantante.

**Liberty princess: Esta muy bueno tu fic, seguilo :D y tu idea es muy original me encanta :D gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el cap este.**

**Eclipse total: que bueno que te gusto el cap, bueno espero que te guste este**

**Galy gxt: De nada, es que me gustan tus reviews y me encanta que me digan que le gustan el fic. Si es que tengo casi todo terminado, y quiero terminar de poner todo asi hago otro fic que tengo preparado(: y bueno estos dias no estuve en la computadora si no el lunes hubiera subido otro cap y el martes fue mi cumpleaños y no tuve tiempo -.- . Besos y ojala te guste este cap**

**Daanib: Jajaj, si:B , que bueno que te gusto(: y ojala te guste este capitulo, Gracias por tu Review.**

**Perdonen por no subir antes este capitulo, no tuve tiempo -.-**

**Capitulo 5: "Stars tonight"**

_5 de Enero 11 AM_

_Hola, es Gwen y nose me siento rara, como si algo bueno fuera a pasar hoy, se que es raro, pero eso siento, ojala sea cierto. Por cierto, hoy vamos a nuestra segunda parada, estoy ansiosa. No sabia esto, pero cada vez que paramos también entran otras personas, vengo de Terranova y labrador, Canadá (Se sabe que tengo un mapa jaja xD) nuestra primera parada fue en Nueva escocia, Canadá, que conocimos a un chico llamado Cody, me miraba raro, me asustaba. Y hoy vamos a parar en Maine, Estados Unidos, ojala conozcamos a alguien. Nos fuimos a pasar el rato con los chicos, Saluda Gwen_

Bridgette's POV

Fuimos con las chicas a pasear un rato con los chicos, en media hora llegábamos a nuestra segunda parada.

Leshawna's POV

Estábamos sentados hablando animadamente, hasta que paro el barco. Llegamos a Estados unidos, Bridg agarro su cámara y bajamos

Gwen's POV

Maine Estados Unidos, bar Harbor era la cuidad donde bajamos, nose, era pintoresco, y lo único que faltaba, la lluvia, fuimos todos al barco y seguimos el recorrido. El capitán del barco (El papá de Duncan) nos dijo que esa misma tarde llegaríamos a Pórtland, (Se RE nota que tengo un mapa xD)

Sacaste fotos Bridg? – Le dije

Si, tres de ese parque y dos de Lesh conmigo.

Algo, por lo menos – Dijo Duncan.

Gwen, me acompañas? Quiero decirte algo – Me dijo Trent.

Si, me agarro un escalofrió y me empezó a latir el corazón cuando me agarro la mano, siempre tiene que ser así? Dios.

Tengo para decirte dos cosas – Me dijo

Dime

Bueno la primera es que me da miedo cantar solo hoy a la noche, cantarías conmigo? – Me pidió

Por supuesto – Le dije con una sonrisa

Gracias y la otra bueno, em…no importa – Y se fue sin decir nada

Raro, eso es lo que me pareció, raro, pero bueno no puedo esperar para escucharlo y cantar con el. Se nota mi alegría no?

Después de un rato, tomábamos café nos sentamos en círculo afuera del barco, nos reíamos como buenos amigos. Hasta que llegamos a la tercera parada. Como de costumbre Bridg agarro su cámara y fuimos todos juntos a ver el lugar.

Gwen, te gustaría cantar una canción que escribí yo? – Me pregunto Trent, algo nervioso

Escribís canciones? – Le pregunte

Si, desde chico – Me dijo un poco mas relajado – Queres?

Si, me encantaría – Le dije, feliz.

Vos también escribís canciones desde chica? – Me pregunto

Si, desde que paso todo esto con mi papa, me enfoque en la música – Le dije

Yo también me enfoque en la música desde chico, solo que yo si tengo a mi papa, solo que una chica que me rompió el corazón – Me dijo, pero no lo note triste

Que feo, a mi también me rompieron el corazón, y ahí me enfoque mas en la música, prometí nunca volver a enamorarme – Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro –

Yo también me prometí eso, pero lo eche a perder – Y me miro

En ese momento Bridgette saco una foto.

Bridgette! – Le dije

Que? Es que se veían tan tiernos – Nos dijo y Trent solo sonrió.

Seguimos caminando sin dirigirnos la palabra, solo nos mirábamos.

_- Me derrito solo en pensar en esos ojos…_

_- BASTA! Deja de fantasear Gwen, no es bueno para vos._

_- Si, el esta muy bueno_

_- Ni siquiera me estas escuchando_

Al final volvimos como a las 5 de la tarde, entro una chica nueva que nos presento Leshawna, la conocia su nombre era Courtney, me callo bien, a todos, en especial a Duncan, voy a tener que hablar con el al respecto, en fin, me fui a bañar y con me reuní con Trent en su habitación.

Esta muy buena la canción – Dije

Gracias, hace dos meses la compuse, estaba en mi cuarto y la escribí, mirando las estrellas – Dijo y me derretí.

Que lindo, que te parece si nos repartimos las estrofas? – Le propuse y el solo asintió con una sonrisa, dulce sonrisa.

_Gwen, estas LOCA? Que paso a la chica que no se iba a enamorar nunca, estas perdiendo la cabeza, ósea, A MI!_

_No estoy enamorada, solo me atrae._

_No, vos estas enamorada!_

Deje de pelear con mi conciencia y entro un chico por la puerta supuse que era el compañero de Trent

Hola Noah, ella es Gwen, una amiga, Gwen, el es Noah mi compañero de cuarto – Me contó Trent

Mucho gusto – Me dijo secamente

Igualmente – con una sonrisa que no me devolvió.

Raro, lo único que pude describir de ese chico, nose porque me miro así y estuvimos charlando mas con Trent y nos repartimos las estrofas de la canción de esta noche, Noah solo miraba atentamente y a mi me daba miedo. Decidí irme ya era muy tarde y Bridgette me mando un mensaje para que vuelva, me tenia que vestir, ahora me vestía? Y Leshawna me tenia una sorpresa, tengo hambre espero que sea comida. En fin, me despedí de Noah secamente otra vez y de Trent, cuando llegue Leshawna me dijo que teníamos otra compañera de cuarto era nada mas ni nada menos que Courtney yo estaba normal, me alegre por supuesto era una chica agradable. Y Bridg me vistió con una remera gris con un saco negro transparente y Jean, y también un collar y pulsera de la suerte. EL pelo lo tenía atado, aunque era invierno hacia calor.

Listo, Chicas, están listas ustedes? – Dije nerviosa, lo estaba.

Si, y que paso con Trent? – Me pregunto Bridg

Nada, hoy conocí a su otro compañero, el que supuestamente es gay. – Dije

Ah, como es? – Me pregunto Lesh

Raro, cuando Trent nos presento el me miraba como de mala gana – Dije

Ellas miraron extraño.

Capaz que no le caí bien – Dije

Que raro a mi me caíste bien – Me dijo Courtney

Gracias, a mi también me caíste bien – Le sonreí

Capaz que gusta de Trent y estaba celoso – Me dijo Lesh

Yo solo abrí los ojos demasiado

Entonces a mi también me cae mal – Dije

Uy, celosa Gwen? – Me dijo Leshawna

Callate y vámonos – Les dije.

Fuimos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos todos juntos Trent no aparecía, lo único que pude decir fue.

Raro.

Duncan iba al escenario y yo solo esperaba a Trent que a los dos segundos apareció, lo iba a matar pero no vale la peña pelear por eso.

Trent, donde te metiste! – Me saque, ven les dije que no iba a reaccionar mal

Perdón, es que tuve un problema, estas muy linda, digo vamos – Me dijo y yo solo sonreí como tonta

Duncan nos presento y blablabla sin perder más tiempo y empezo a cantar yo y después lo seguí.

_Girls in their heels and a skinny pair of blue jeans_

_Boys in black pearl buttons looking just like Springsteen_

_Mama says why you wanna play in a silly rock'n'roll band_

_Well if you stood here mama, I know you'd understand_

_It's the lights, it's the high_

_It's the roar of a crowd on a Friday night_

_Everybody's screaming out, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Everybody sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Get on your feet_

_If it feels good, it feels right_

'_Cause we're all stars tonight_

_So sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Hey hey_

_Let's get a little rowdy, gonna party all night long_

_And boys sway with your girls when we play a little slow song_

_Put your hands in the air, shine a lighter or a cellphone_

_You better buy another round we ain't going home_

_On the floor, in the stands_

_Tonight we're all in the band_

_And we're screaming out, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Everybody sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Get on your feet_

_If it feels good, it feels right_

'_Cause we're all stars tonight_

_So sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Everybody's screaming out, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Everybody sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Everybody scream it out, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Everybody sing it now, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Get on your feet_

_If it feels good, it feels right_

'_Cause we're all stars tonight_

_So sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Hey hey_

_- No sabia que cantaba tan bien, dios, me vuelve loca._

_- Otra vez, contrólate._

_- Callate vocecita_

_- No me voy a callar se que esto va a terminar en un mal camino._

_- No me importa pero capaz que esa vos estupida tenga razón_

_- Más respeto con vos misma_

_- Bla bla._

Al bajar me dio la mano y nos sentamos con los chicos, todo bien, hasta que decidimos irnos a dormir, Trent me agarro de la mano y le dije a las chicas que vallan yo las alcanzaba y fuimos afuera.

Gwen, te acordas que te tenia que decir algo y al final no te lo dije? – Me dijo

Si, estabas raro, que pasa? – Le pregunte

Lo que pasa es que me gustaría que tal vez mañana quieras cenar conmigo, los dos solos – Me pregunto y yo feliz

Si, me gustaría – Le dije tranquila pero por dentro estaba FELIZ.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla que no voy a olvidar y solo me fui, esperando con ansias que sea mañana

**Hasta acá llega el capitulo 5, perdón por tanta espera xD ojala me hayan extrañado: P bueno me pase, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen lindos reviews.**

**Saludos. (:**


	6. Lista para amar denuevo

Los personajes de TDI y TDA no me pertenece solo los uso para divertirme y escribir, las canciones tampoco me pertenecen, pertenecen a su cantante.

**Eclipse total: Jaja, a mi tambn me gusto esa parte:D si va a ver DxC, Cody subio al barco(: y si, queria que Noah sea la parte de gay, pobresito, me cae bien, Saludos y ojala te guste este capitulo(:**

**Galy gxt: Es que me caes bien(: bueno espero que este capitulo te guste, y dejes lindos reviews:D**

**HappyWinter: Gracias es que lo tengo casi terminado y quiero hacer otros dos fan fic que estoy preparando(: Gracias por el consejo (: Saludos y Suerte a vos tambn :D**

**Liberty princess: Gracias linda (: me alegra que te haya causado gracia y espero que te guste la cita: D. Besos y suerte(:**

**Capitulo 6: "Ready to love again"**

Gwen's POV

_6 de enero 10 AM_

_Buenos dias!, hoy salgo con Trent, estoy nerviosa, pero me va a ir bien, eso si a las chicas no les conté todavía, porque cuando llegué estaban durmiendo. Cuando se despierten les cuento, si tocamos el tema, si siguen durmiendo eso si, siempre soy la que se despierta primero acá, o Bridg, Lesh siempre se despierta tarde, nose Court. Ahora si lo se, se acaba de despertar. Me voy a desayunar con Courtney así la conozco mas, se despide Gwen_

Estábamos sentadas y se nos unió Duncan y Geoff.

- Hola chicos – Dije yo

- Hola – Respondieron al unísono

- En que andaban? – Nos pregunto Geoff

- Acá, desayunando, ustedes? – Respondí yo

- Veníamos a eso justamente – Dijo Duncan

- Siéntense con nosotras – Propuso Courtney

- Como quieran – Respondió Duncan

- Por mi no hay problema – Dije yo

- Por mi tampoco – Respondió Court

Después de un rato de charla por parte de Duncan y yo vino Bridgette con Trent.

-Hola – Dijo Bridg – Nos dejaron solas ustedes –

-Perdón dormilona – Dije yo graciosa

-Esta bien, Lesh se quedo hablando con Harold – Dijo ella

-Que raro, ese chico no dejo de hablar de Lesh ayer. – Respondió Geoff

-Que lindo – Dijimos las tres chicas al mismo tiempo

-Se nota también que Lesh esta flechada, tampoco para de hablar de el desde que llegue – Dijo Courtney

-Tendrías que ser así Geoff – Le dijo Bridg al rubio

-Pregúntale a Duncan – Respondió el chico

-Si, no para de hablar de vos Bridg – Dijo

-Ah, mejor no me quiero enterar que estuviste pensando en otra – Dijo molesta mi amiga

-No pienso en otra más que en vos – Le dijo

-Que lindo – Dijimos Court y yo

-Que asco – Respondió Duncan

-Que inmaduro – Dijo Courtney

-Perdón? Mira quien habla de inmadura, nena de papi – Respondió Duncan

-Em, chicos, no peleen – Dijo Trent

-Si, parece que Duncan se despertó con el pie izquierdo – Respondí yo

-Callate, Gwen – Me grito Duncan

-No le hables así Green – Respondió Trent

-Quien sos para decirme lo que tengo que hacer Scott – Dijo Duncan molesto

-Basta! Somos amigos no hay porque pelearnos – Dije yo

-Si, chicos no sean infantiles – Dijo Geoff a punto de pararse para irse con Bridgette a caminar

- Si, perdón Duncan – Dijo Trent

-Esta bien, amigo, perdóname a mi también - Respondió Duncan dándole la mano

-Así no es mejor? Llevarse bien? – Dije yo

-Si, perdón por gritarte Gwen, no fue mi intención – Me dijo

-Te perdono Dun – Le dije sonriéndole

Después de eso los rubios se fueron y yo me fui con Courtney a el cuarto le iba a contar que iba a tener una cita con Trent, porque era la única con quien podía hablarlo. Ya que mi mejor amiga estaba caminando con Geoff y Lesh estaba hablando con Harold.

-Court, te puedo contar algo? – Le pregunte

-Si, como no, que pasa?

-Bueno, hoy voy a salir con Trent, sos la primera a quien se lo conté, porque Bridg que es mi mejor amiga esta con Geoff y Lesh se fue con Harold a nose donde – Le dije

- Eso es muy bueno!, pero algo te incomoda que es? – Me pregunto

-Es que a mí en mi antigua relación me rompieron el corazón, a Trent también, y no estoy muy segura de enamorarme devuelta. No quiero volver a sufrir – Le conté cabizbaja

- Mira Gwen, hace poco te conozco para darte consejos y también que no soy buena en eso, pero lo que te puedo decir es que intentes, anda a saber si el es el amor de tu vida y te hace olvidar esos feos momentos que pasaste en tu pasado, te lo digo porque yo también estuve en tu situación y estoy, pero intenta, si sufrís, sufrís pero siempre al final va a solucionarse todo. – Me dijo y yo solo asentí, sonreí y la abrase.

-Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí

-No hay problema, siempre voy a estar para lo que necesites- Me dijo

-No dudes que yo también – Le dije

Courtney puede llegar a ser una verdadera amiga, después de esa linda charla quise bañarme y pensar un poco, _no es mala idea de que me vuelva a enamorar._

Trent's POV

Después de volver a mi habitación, estaba Noah leyendo un libro como siempre, yo solo le dije hola y me fui a bañar, hoy era mi cita con Gwen y estoy ansioso por eso. No quise arreglarme mucho una remera roja y un Jean oscuro, se que a Gwen no le gustan los chicos que impresionan a las chicas haciéndose los lindos, igual no tengo que preocuparme porque no soy así. Y tambien se que gusta de mi porque la escuche hablar con las chicas, cuando las iba a buscar para irnos a comer.

_Flash back_

_Estábamos a pocos metros del cuarto de las chicas_

_-Trent, anda a buscar a las chicas ya se atrasaron – Me dijo Geoff que estaba con su prima Sierra _

_-Si ya voy- Dije y fui y antes de tocar la puerta escuche hablar a Bridgette_

_-Vamos, que son menos cinco y quiero ver a mi Geoff – wow, mi Geoff?_

_-Bueno nena, bueno, yo quiero ver a Harold – otra más._

_-Y yo quiero cantar – menos mal que no dijo nadie._

_-Y ver a Trent – Soy yo o Lesh dijo MI nombre?_

_-Em, puede ser – Dijo – no soy como ustedes que niegan estar enamoradas -Enamorada?_

_-Enamorada dijiste? – Le dijeron a unísono_

_-Bueno, una forma de decir, puede ser que me guste, no me cambien de tema– Dijo molesta – Vámonos por favor. – Gustar ella de mi?_

_-Gwen y Trent sentados en un árbol – Eso seria lindo, pero no hay árboles_

_-Que infantiles, cállense – Dijo y decidí irme rápido._

_Fin Flash back_

Por eso decidí invitarla a cenar, no sabia si hacerlo antes pero ahora que se que gusta de mi y yo de ella, no había tanto miedo, tanto, se que la ves que casi le digo me aterre, pero quien no lo hace?.

Cuando salí Noah seguía ahí. Me miro fijo y siguió con su libro, me da cosa estar con el en la misma habitación, es un gran amigo pero me incomoda bastante sus miradas.

-Noah, me voy – Le dije

-A donde? – Me pregunto

-Hoy salgo con Gwen- Le conteste.

-Porque? – Me pregunto secamente

-Porque me gusta? – Le dije obviamente

-Bueno, que te diviertas – Me dijo secamente yéndose al baño.

Sin decir más, me fui a buscar a Gwen a su habitación

Gwen's POV

Lista, estoy lista, no será mucho? Este vestido rojo hasta las rodillas unos zapatos con tacos negros… Mentira! Estoy con un short de jean, una remera lila con detalles negros y mis converse negras botitas. Como si me fuera a poner un vestido, yo no soy así. Me maquille eso si, me dijo Courtney que lo haga y también me puse una bincha negra y un collar negro, esta si era yo. Hasta que tocaron la puerta y mis rodillas tambalearon y mis manos empezaron a transpirar, tanto me tenía que poner nerviosa? Court atendió

-Trent – con una sonrisa- Gweni, ya vino

-Si ya se Court, hola Trent – Le sonreí

-Bueno, vayan, chau, diviértanse – Me empujo y cerro la puerta yo solo reí por eso y Trent hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, vamos? – Me pregunto yo asentí y hizo seña para que le agarre el brazo y así lo hice y caminamos hacia la mesa, esa noche, tenia que cantar y tenia una canción pensada.

Trent's POV

Nos sentamos y hablamos, le conté sobre como la chica de mis "sueños" me había roto el corazón y ella también me contó sobre su chico, cuando me contaba triste tenia unas ganas de ir hacia el chico y cagarlo a piñas. Pero me controle, hasta que me dijo que la había tratado de violar, ahí estalle y empecé a las putiadas, y ella se reía, me encanta cuando se ríe, es tan linda con su piel pálida y su sonrisa perfecta. Me controle a besarla también, es que era perfecta, creo que enamorarme denuevo no va a ser malo. También hablamos de nuestra familia, le conté que mi papa estaba seriamente enfermo y sobre mi hermana de 8 meses y le mostré una foto, y ella me contó sobre su papá, ahí también estalle y ella me tranquilizo con un abrazo. El mas lindo que me habían dado, y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, aunque eran negros sus ojos, eran los mas lindos y profundos que había visto. Y se sonrojo. Y yo también.

Gwen's POV

Y nos quedamos mirando como 5 minutos, sus perfectos ojos verdes, no me canso de mirarlos y decir que son hermosos, porque lo son. Es tan tierno cuando se sonroja, y me hace reír, es simplemente perfecto, hasta es celoso cuando le conté sobre mi papá y el. Que suerte que no sabe que vine al crucero, porque no me gustaría que este acá. Basta de pensar en ese tarado y pensá en Trent, que es como dije antes _simplemente perfecto. _Seguimos hablando, y nos reíamos.

-Vas a cantar hoy? – Me pregunto Trent

-Si, quería cantar una canción que escribí – le respondí yo

-Me muero por escucharte – Me dijo y me sonrió y yo me _derretí __y sonreí como __tonta_

-Son las 8 así que en cualquier momento viene Duncan a presentarme – Mencione yo y en ese momento llego Duncan y yo le sonreí a Trent y camine al escenario. También llegaron los demás

-Como siempre, les presento a Gwen Miller, un gran aplauso para ella – me presento, me sonrió y bajo

-Gracias Dun, bueno esta canción que voy a cantar hoy se la dedico a alguien muy especial que esta en este lugar, espero que les guste.

_Seems I was walking in the wrong direction_

_I barely recognized my own reflection, no_

_Scared of love, but scared of life alone_

_Seems I've been playin' on the safe side baby_

_Building walls around my heart to save me, oh_

_But it's time for me to let it go._

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready to love again._

_Just when you think that love will never find you_

_You run away but still it's right behind you, oh_

_It's just something that we can't control_

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready to love again._

_So come and find me_

_I'll be waiting up for you_

_I'll be holding out for you tonight_

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready, ready to love again._

_Ready to love again._

Cuando termine de cantar Trent me miraba y me miro en toda la canción y obvio yo lo mire a el también.

-Gwen, me encanto la canción, cada ves me impresionas mas, va a ver segunda cita supongo? – Me pregunto guiñándome el ojo

-Mas vale, cuando quieras – Le dije sonriendo

Y nos fuimos a terminar nuestra cita que por si le digo **La mejor cita de todas**

**Hasta aca es el capitulo 6, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, me encanto la cita.**

**Dejen Rewievs lindos yo se que lo van a hacer (:**

**Besito grande (:**


	7. Hermosos ojos

Los personajes de TDI, TDA y TDWT no me pertenecen, solo los uso para divertirme y escribir. Las canciones tampoco me pertenecen

**Galy gxt: Que bueno que te gusto el cap(: saludos y espero que este te guste este linda(:**

**GwenWaterSiren: No te hagas problema(: si me causo gracia la parte de Noah, bueno saludos:D**

**0OoSophyoO0CourtneyxDuncan: Gracias(: lo tengo al problema con el tiempo, es que tengo que estudiar para una maldita previa que me quedo, y no dudes que si necesitas algo escribime xD. Yo tambn espero que seamos amigas y el dxc va a llegar prontito (: besitos**

**Eclipse total: Que bueno que te gusto todo eso, lo hago todo con amor:D besitos.**

**Daanib: Es que es tan lindo:B yo estoy traumada desde el primer momento en que lo vi che, wow que loca, bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado todo eso. Y yo tambn le tengo envidia ¬¬ Besitos y Suerte^^**

**Capitulo 7: "Beautiful eyes"**

Gwen's POV

_Bridg y yo estamos despiertas, no me habla, nose que le pasa, esta rara desde ayer a la noche, algo le pasa conmigo, me pone mal que no me hable, es mi mejor amiga y nunca nos peleamos desde que la conoci. Nose que es, y lo voy a averiguar, esperar me pone loca. Se despide Gwen_

-Bridg? Te pasa algo? – Le pregunte al cerrar mi diario –

-No – Respondió secamente

-Algo te pasa, me trataste mal últimamente y me duele- Le dije totalmente sincera

-Queres saber lo que me pasa? – Me dijo sacada yo me asuste

-La verdad si- Le dije molesta

-Yo fui la que se acostó con Alejandro – Me dijo

-Fuiste vos? – Le pregunte atónita

-Si, no fue Eva, fui yo - Me dijo y yo solo la miraba tratando de no enloquecer

-Paso todo este tiempo y no me lo dijiste? – Le decía enojadísima a punto de soltar lagrimas – Mi mejor amiga me traiciono, no lo puedo creer, es increíble, jamás pensé que me ibas a hacer eso! – Explote.

-Perdoname, pero estaba borracha y el empezo todo – Me dijo

Courtney y Leshawna miraban asombradas la situación yo me fui llorando.

Bridgette's POV

Creo que soy una estupida. Si, lo soy, tenia que haberlo sabido, yo tengo la culpa, me aterre a perderla y empeore todo y la perdí. Estoy llorando, Lesh me acaricia la espalda y Courtney se fue a buscar a Gwen, eso me molesto pero decidi quedarme sentada en la cama diciendome estupida.

Courtney's POV 

Eso fue horrible, me hizo acordar a cuando peleé con mi mama y me escape de mi casa y fui a la casa de mi prima llorando, me había pegado una cachetada, fue horrible y la situación de Gwen y Bridgette me hizo acordar a eso.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos y lo mejor que pudo pasar era chocarme con Duncan, dios si que es insoportable.

_Y lindo_

Pero más insoportable

_Y doblemente lindo_

-No te fijas por donde caminas? – Me dijo con mala gana

-Siempre sos asi de insoportable? – Si esa palabra era la primera en mi diccionario, cuantas veces la dije? 3?-

-Siempre sos asi de chillona? – Me dijo y explote

-Te hice algo? – Le pregunte

-Si, me molestas – Me respondió

-No, estas equivocado vos entendes mal todo, yo te hablo bien y vos me hablas mal a mi, sabes? Pense que eras buen chico pero me equivoque – Le dije molesta, se nota? El solo miro al piso y antes de irme me agarro de el brazo para que no me valla, y me miro con sus ojos celestes, que al mirarlos ya me senti bien.

-Perdon, es que yo soy asi de idiota siempre – Dijo arrepentido yo solo sonrei

-Nose pero la proxima ves que me trates asi una que otra cachetada se me va a escapar- le mensione graciosa, a el no le causo, es mas me miro aterrado

-Que graciosa, perdón otra vez, estas dispuesta a tomar algo conmigo asi me perdonas? – Me pregunto

- Pagas vos? – Pregunte

-No – Me dijo yo amago para irme y me agarro otra vez de la mano

-Si – y me sonrio y nos fuimos.

Trent's POV

Después de levantarme me tope con Duncan, hablamos un rato y como siempre nuestras conversaciones terminan mal, nose pero algo me dice que nunca nos vamos a llevar bien. Decidi irme afuera a contemplar el lindo dia y vi a la mas hermosa chica de todas que estaba sentada, pero estaba llorando? Yo fui y le toque el hombro, me miro con esos ojos negros empapados de lágrimas.

-Gwen? Que te pasa? – preocupado le pregunte, me sente al lado de ella y me abrazo. Y ella lloraba yo solo la consentia acariciándole la espalda y el hermoso pelo que ella tiene, nunca la habia escuchado llorar y me partia el alma verla asi. Después de unos minutos se separo y me miro.

-Me queres contar que te pasa? – Le dije

-Perdon que te haya abrasado asi sin avisarte es que me peleé con Bridgette muy feo, ella es mi mejor amiga y bueno – me dijo sollozando yo me ponia triste verla asi.

-No pidas perdon, me encanta que me abrases – Le dije y ella se sonrojo y sonrio – Me gustas mas cuando sonreís, va me gustas de todas maneras.

_Listo se lo dije_

_Hay que tierno que sos Trent, pero un cursi total_

_Otra vez vos? Yo no soy cursi y no te metas_

_Ok ok no te enojes_

Gwen's POV

Es mi imaginación lo que acabo de escuchar

_Si es tu imaginación, no seas tonta, gusta de vos no desaproveches este momento _

Es verdad! Por primera ves Tenes razon

_Siempre tengo razón Gweni, soy tu conciencia_

Solo me acerque y el tambien despacio, no teniamos apuro, sabiamos que ese momento no lo iban a arruinar, o al menos eso creo. El me agarro suavemente de la mejilla y al sentir nuestras respiraciones cerca…

-Gwen! Te estaba buscando – Me dijo Leshawna Trent y yo nos sobresaltamos

-Perdon interrumpi algo? – Pregunto

-Si! – le dije, nunca habia reaccionado asi cuando me interrumpian

-Perdon, es que Bridgette esta muy mal, quiere hablarte – Me dijo y yo solo asenti.

-Ahora voy a hablar con ella – Me pare

Trent's POV

No puede ser que justo haya venido Leshawna, justo en ese momento, pero bueno, Gwen se paró y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos después si? – me guiño el ojo y yo asenti y le sonrei.

Sera que me estoy enamorando denuevo? Es que tan hermosa, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus ojos, su pelo, su voz, todo de ella me vuelve loco. Desde el primer dia que la vi, me volvio loco, sus ojos me miraron y senti que mi estomago explotaba de todas las mariposas que habia, es verdad, sentia mariposas después de lo que paso con Heather, pense que ella era el amor de mi vida pero me equivoque. Espero no volver a equivocarme.

Gwen's POV

Voy a matar a Lesh, pero ahora no es el momento lo unico que pienso es en perdonar a Bridg, la entiendo, El fue el culpable de todo. En fin, fui a nuestra habitación y estaba ahí sentada con la mirada al suelo.

-Bridgette – Le dije

-Gwen, por favor perdoname, me siento una miserable basura – Me decia llorando

-Nose Bridg, es muy difícil para mi perdonarte – Le contestaba yo tambien llorando pero menos que ella

-Por favor,sos mi mejor amiga nose que haria sin vos Gweni, el fue el que me emborracho y me bueno ya sabés lo demas, no hace falta que te lo diga – Me dijo cesando su llanto

-Tenes razón, el tiene la culpa de todo, no tengo porque culparte, pero me lo hubieras contado antes – Le dije

-Si, es que estaba tan jodidamente nerviosa porque no me perdonaras, y perderte, sos mi mejor amiga, como una hermana para mi. – Me contesto sincera, yo le sonrei y la abraze.

-Te perdono y si llego a ver a ese bastardo otra vez, te juro que lo mato a patadas en el…

- Ya entendi, ya entendi, Te quiero – Me dijo Bridg

- Yo tambien amiga – Le conteste

Después quedamos hablando un poco mas y riendonos, hasta que vino Geoff y se la llevo, que raro no?

Decidi irme a tomar algo, muchas emociones en una sola hora, amor, tristeza y al final felicidad, tenia que tomar agua.

Y ahí estaba el, sentado tomando un café, y me vio llegar, y sonrio con su perfecta sonrisa y sus _hermosos ojos_.

Trent's POV

Después de que Gwen se fue fui a tomar algo, estaba realmente sediento, pero me quede un poco mas sentado y al final quise sentarme en una mesa y tomar un café. Hasta que la vi llegar, tan hermosa como ella suele ser.

-Hola – Me dijo con su hermosa voz

-Hola Gwen – Le dije yo.

Solo nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, hasta que decidio romper el hielo que habia en la situación.

-Lo que paso hace un rato, lo de casi… lo de nuestro casi

-Beso? – Finalize yo

-Eso, pasa que nose, lo que pasa es que… -

-No estas preparada para besar a alguien después de lo que te paso con Alejandro – Ese nombre me causa repugnancia

-Si, espero que no te moleste, porque a mi también me gustas – Dijo yo la mire sorprendido

Gwen's POV

Juro por mi vida que eso me salio del alma.

-Que bueno es saberlo – me dijo levantandose

Y me miro a los ojos, y yo miraba sus ojos hipnotizada, sus ojos verde esmeralda no me canso de decir que son hermosos, porque me derrito con tan solo verlos. Y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, fue cortito pero hizo que mis rodillas tambalearan. Y se fue sonriendome, y yo solo suspire, una canción perfecta para esta noche, sus ojos.

Me fui a mi cuarto, estaban las chicas hablando animadamente, y les conte lo que paso con Trent y ellas me abrazaron. Parecian mas felices que yo… No lo creo! Después de eso me fui a bañar y a prepararme para cantar esa noche, tenia que escribir una cancion! Ya tenia algo en mente, los ojos de Trent, pero tenia que poner algo mas.

Después de esa ducha me vesti con un vestido color crema que me habia prestado Courtney que por cierto me conto que tuvo algo con Duncan hoy, me alegra que no se esten peleando. Me puse sandalias negras con taco, raro en mi, y un collar largo negro… Ya habia terminado la cancion, la pense muy bien mientras me duchaba y después al salir la escribi, espero que no sea muy obvia. Sali de la habitación y las chicas me siguieron se estaba haciendo tarde. Los chicos ya estaban sentados y Duncan subio al escenario y me presento

-Gracias Dun, esta cancion la acabo de escribir al salir de la ducha, espero que les guste. – Dije e inicie con mi cancion

_Your beautiful eyes stare right into mine_

_and sometimes i think of you late at night_

_i don't know why_

_i wanna be somewhere where you are_

_i wanna be where..._

_your here, your eyes are lookin into mine_

_so baby, make me fly_

_my heart has never felt this way before_

_i'm lookin through your_

_i'm lookin through your eyes.._

_i wake up, i'm alive_

_in only a little while, i'll cry_

_cause your my lullaby_

_so baby, come hold me tight_

_cause i, i wanna be everything you need_

_i wanna be where..._

_your here, your eyes are lookin into mine_

_so baby, make me fly_

_my heart has never felt this way before_

_i'm lookin through your_

_i'm lookin through your eyes.._

_just as long as your mine_

_i'll be your everything tonight_

_let me love you, kiss you_

_baby, let me miss you_

_let me see your..._

_dream about, dream about _

_dream about in your eyes_

_eyes, eyes, beautiful eyes..._

La gente me aplaudio parada, me senti bien en poder descargarme de esa manera. A decir verdad la cancion me quedo muy bien, y a Trent le gusto. Eso es lo mas importante

**Hasta aca el capitulo 7, lo unico que tengo para decir es que la otra semana no voy a poder poner otro capitulo por que tengo que dar una previa. Asi que lo unico que me importa es que me comprendan, capaz que ponga un capitulo mas pero no mas.**

**Espero que entiendan mi situación.**

**Dejen lindos rewievs, suerte:D**


	8. Loca

**Hola, queria agradecer porque todas me entendieron ^^ pero bueno perdonen la espera! Aca tienen la respuestas de los reviews y el capitulo 8 .**

**Eclipse total: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo:) me alegro muchisimo. Si fue ella, y va a haber muuuuuucho txh aunque me duela escribir eso. El beso, muy pronto lo vas a ver seguro. Bueno me despido y ojala te guste este capitulo**

**Galy gxt: Me gusto tu historia, **** siempre respondo todos los reviews asi que no agradescas linda (: bueno saluditos**

**Athaeris – A.S: Bueno, esta es la vision que quiero tener de Gwen, como en TDWT la odie un poco ,pero TDI nunca paso. Pero que bueno que te haya parecido lindo el Fic. Suerte^^**

**Los personajes de Tdi, Tda y Tdwt no me pertenecen y las canciones tampoco me pertenecen solo los uso para divertirme y escribir **

**Capitulo 8: "Crazier"**

Gwen's POV

_Es Gwen, otra vez, se me están yendo las ideas de las canciones que voy a cantar, me olvide (por estar nerviosa por venir al crucero) las canciones que había escrito antes arriba de mi escritorio. Pero voy a tratar de hacer memoria. Me voy a desayunar ya que en un ratito paramos otra vez._

-Chicas, necesito un consejo – Pregunto Courtney al sentarnos las cuatro en una mesa

-Si, claro – Me anime a decir yo

-Alguna vez sintieron algo por alguien que no les cae bien? – Dijo y yo sabia de quien se trataba

-No – Respondimos

-Bueno, eso no ayuda mucho chicas – Dijo

-Mira, Court, eso no significa que no te cae bien es que te gusta – Dije yo

-No, es que ayer estuve con Duncan tomando un café hay veces que es muy divertido pero otras que lo quiero ahorcar. – Mencionó con mueca y todo

-Amooor – Respondimos las tres al mismo tiempo

-No, no puede ser, me parece repugnante, inmaduro, insoportable – Decía Courtney y nosotras la mirábamos obvias.

-Te gusta y punto chica, eso es lo que sentía por Harold cuando lo conocí, y mírame ahora, loca por ese loco – Dijo Les y nosotras reímos.

Decidimos ir a cambiarnos porque estábamos en pijama y después, bajamos y estábamos en Nueva York y el papa de Duncan nos dijo que nos íbamos a quedar en un Hotel esta semana, era lunes así que hasta el lunes que viene. Felices todos por supuesto. _Menos yo_. Pedimos tres habitaciones, en la primera estaban, Duncan, Geoff, Cody, un chico llamado Tyler y Trent. En la segunda estábamos Bridgette, Courtney, Leshawna y yo. Y en la ultima estaban Sierra y unas chicas llamadas, Izzy, que es medio extrovertida por cierto pero me cayo bien, otra que se llamaba Beth que me cayo bastante bien y otra llamada Lindsay que también me cayo bien, me pareció medio que vive en su mundo, pero bueno, quien no?

Nos fuimos a recorrer Nueva York, Como siempre Bridgette con la cámara, Lesh y Court hablando y mirando chicos, que dos chicos que hablaban conmigo miraban con mirada celosa, Izzy estaba al lado mío con un chico llamado Owen que recién lo conozco, es muy amigable el grandote y mi Trent, digo Trent estaba…

_Siempre tenes que hablar de el, todo es sobre el_

_Callate! Siempre interrumpiendo loco!_

Por donde estaba? Ah si, Trent estaba hablando con el chico Tyler y mas atrás Cody tratando de sacarse a Sierra de encima, y atrás de todo estaban Lindsay y Beth hablando animadamente.

-Bridg, esa foto es horrible borrala – Decía Duncan

-Bueno bueno, pónganse todos que les saco – Dijo Bridgette

-Decile a alguien que nos saque así salís vos también – Le dijo Geoff

Cuando le dijo a alguien que nos sacara una foto nos pusimos todos en pose, estaban en la punta Cody y Sierra, Owen con Izzy en los hombros, Tyler y Lindsay en la otra punta. Después en el medio estábamos Bridg, Beth y yo las tres juntas, después al lado mió estaban Trent (que por cierto me abrazo y yo estaba :$) , Duncan y Courtney y abajo estaban Lesh y Harold, salio perfecta la foto y después de decirle gracias a la señora seguimos caminando, pero Bridgette no apagaba la cámara por nada del mundo, le dije como quichicientas veces que borre fotos que me toma desprevenida.

Cuando paramos para comer algo, me pareció ver a alguien conocido. Pero me equivoque por suerte. Si piensan a quien pensé que era, si es el que piensan, Alejandro, el chico que me rompió el corazón. Primero que nada con el tuve los cuernos mas largos que los de bambi encima con mi mejor amiga, también me mintió todo este tiempo con quien había sido y todo eso.

_-Basta de estupideces, Gwen superalo!_

_-Como si fuera fácil_

_-Lo es, y mas de lo que crees_

Como sea, después de haber comido y todo eso, volvimos al barco.

Eran las 7 de la tarde y no sabia que cantar, todos los santos dias tengo que cantar? No digo que no me guste cantar, pero me gustaría que mi garganta tenga un descanso. Pero bueno. Veo si puedo escribir alguna canción.

Si… Pasaron 30 segundos y no escribí nada, estoy aburrida, por lo que decidí ir abajo, algo se me iba a ocurrir.

Y estaba el, recién salido de la habitación. Me miró y sonrió, esa sonrisa me vuelve _loca_.

-Hola – dije yo

-Hola – me respondió el – Todo bien?

-Si – respondí yo – y vos?

-Perfecto – dijo

-Me alegro – le respondí con una sonrisa, mirándole sus prefectos ojos que me volvían _loca_

-Queres ir a caminar por Nueva York? – Me pregunte

-Me encantaría – y me tomo de la mano y la entrelazo, eso de el me volvía _loca_

Estábamos caminando que por cierto el lugar es hermoso, el también no? claro. No hubo silencio en ningún momento, hablábamos, nos reíamos, jugábamos, todo juntos.

Trent's POV

-Es hermoso el lugar no? – pregunto Gwen

-Si, lo es – respondí mirándola y ella se sonrojo, parece haberse dado cuenta que yo la miraba.

_-Dios, Trent disimula mas, me enfermas con tu cursilería_

_-Callate! Por lo menos yo tengo sentimientos_

Después de eso no me hablo mas, esa vosesita de mierda me esta volviendo demente!

Hubo silencio, algo incomodo. Pero yo no dejada de mirarla, sus ojos brillaban cuando miraba la luz de la luna. Si era de noche, las 8, en realidad, a las 9 ella cantaba, estaba todo tranquilo hasta que gritó.

-Mierda, que hora es? – dijo exaltada

-Las 8 – le respondí tocándome el corazón, me había asustado

-Ah, pensé que era mas tarde – dijo y se exalto denuevo y otra vez me asuste

-Nose que cantar! – dijo gritando y yo con mi mano le tape la boca, todos nos estaban mirando raro.

-Gwen, cálmate, ya se te va a ocurrir algo – dije

-Pronsecmovyacerso – balbuceo, le saque la mano de la boca, cuestión: no entendí nada

-Pero nose como hacer eso – dijo

-Yo te voy a ayudar, volvemos? – pregunte y ella asintió.

Caminamos rápido va ella y me apuro empujándome o llevándome de los brazos, no pude evitar reírme, es muy graciosa y eso me encanta.

Gwen's POV

Fue muy tierno de Trent de ayudarme con la canción, según mi reloj, tenemos solo 40 minutos para hacer o elegir una canción, la verdad no hicimos nada, porque Noah vino hace un ratito y se lo llevo, nose porque, me quede sola, pero después de eso alguien toco la puerta abrí y era Trent, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Me vuelve _loca, loca? LOCA? _Listo, titulo para mi canción. Excelente.

Después de varios minutos, las chicas vinieron y bridgette me dijo que me vistiera con un jean y una remera blanca. Esa remera es la primera vez que la uso, mi mamá me la regalo hace dos años. Se que suena tonto, pero no me gustaba nada esa remera, ahora puede ser, me puse sandalias romanas que me presto Courtney, y me maquillo Lesh, como siempre.

Duncan toco la puerta de mi habitación, y me dijo que se me hacia tarde y teníamos que volver al barco para la presentacion. Fuimos todos juntos caminando y riéndonos, el papá de Duncan me presento esta ves, me llevo muy bien con el.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, me encanta dar presentaciones para ustedes, son un muy buen publico. Bueno, esta canción la escribí a las corridas, espero que les guste – Mirando a Trent que sonreía dulcemente.

_I never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door there's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly but i couldn't find wings_

_You came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_you spin me around_

_you make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like i'm falling And i_

_Lost in your eyes_

_you make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you_

_made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_you make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like im falling And i_

_lost in your eyes_

_you make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Oh-oooh_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't want to hide anymore_

_Oh-oooh_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like im falling_

_And I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier_

_Craizer_

Al terminar la canción aplaudieron todos y diciendo gracias me baje del escenario

-Que linda Gweni – Me dijo Bridg

-Gracias amiga! – le respondí mientras me abrazaba

Trent estaba afuera del barco y cuando me miro sonrió y me dijo con una seña que valla

-Hola – dije

-Gwen, que linda canción, me impresionas cada vez mas como compositora – Me dijo y yo me sonroje

-Gracias Trent, me alegra que te haya gustado la canción y hace media hora que la hice – Dije

-Si, mas por eso, en tan poco tiempo y haces canciones que dicen lo que siento por vos – Dijo y yo lo mire sorprendida, creo que no puedo respirar

_No te quedes callada Gwendolyn, decile algo!_

-Yo hice esta canción pensando en vos y en todo lo que hicimos hoy – Conteste con una sonrisa en mi cara mirando para abajo, con mis cachetes de la cara mas colorados que de costumbre

_Wow, eso sonó mejor de lo que yo pensé_

_Podes dejar de interrumpir y de hablarme me estas poniendo nerviosa carajo_

_Perdón, perdón!_

-Enserio? – me pregunto yo asentí sin mirarlo – Eso me hace sentir bien – dijo

-Me alegra – le conteste

-Me voy a dormir, mañana es un largo día – me dijo

-Descansa – le dije y me beso en la mejilla de esos que me vuelven loca y me miro a los ojos

-Igual vos – dicho eso se fue.

Yo me quedé ahí, viendo las estrellas, no me puede gustar mas no?

**Mas tierno! Es uno de mis caps preferidos, espero que les haya gustado también y perdonen la demora, el colegio y falta de inspiración y el fucking Word que me borro todo **

**Si, TODOO**

**Bueno, el siguiente capitulo la semana que viene, no quiero hacerlos esperar tanto como hoy.**

**Mucha suerte, saludos^^**


	9. Miento

Los personajes de TDI, TDA y TDWT no me pertenecen solo los uso para divertirme y escribir (:

_**galy gxt: jaja, por fin! No? Se me borro TODO y cuando digo TODO es TODO. Pero bueno, espero que este cap te guste. Saluditos**_

_**liberty princess: Gracias, que linda! Si duele enserio -.- gracias enserio, me hisistes sacar una sonrisota con lo que escribiste :D. Saludos y espero que te guste este capitulo ^^**_

_**eclipse total: Viste? Es muy tierno :3. Gracias, la verdad es que se me hace muy difícil hoy en día poner un capitulo, pero voy a hacer lo mas rápido posible:D**_

_**Si, la verdad no vi ningún fic y dije, porque no? Se ve lindo, pero igual tanto AxG no va a haber, TxH va a haber un montón, obvio que va a ser 100% TxG obviamente, pero no adelanto nada, soy cruel muajaja, bueno, eh.. Gracias por comentar, me hacen muy feliz todas y cada uno de los comentarios que dan :D saluditos y suerte:D**_

_**GwenWaterSiren: No te hagas problema, esta todo mas que bien! (:**_

_**Jaja, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, saluudos:D**_

**Capitulo 9: "I'd lie"**

Gwen's POV

Segundo día

_Un hermoso día en una hermosa ciudad (nótese el sarcasmo en hermoso día), espero no encontrármelo al innombrable. Eso es lo único que espero. No hay mucho que decir, Trent es tan lindo y dulce, igual no quiero que nadie mas sepa que estoy locamente enamorada de el, solo lo saben Bridg, Lesh y obviamente Court de los chicos creo que lo sabe Noah, si se que suena raro pero bueno. Hoy es salida de chicas, nos vamos a pasear por ahí y a tomar un helado, seguro nos vamos a divertir mucho. Necesito algo divertido, no dormi nada anoche, tuve una pesadilla, adivinen quien estaba, si, Alejandro. La verdad no pegue un ojo en toda la noche y no estoy con mi mejor humor, ustedes saben. Se despide Gwen _

Después de cerrar mi diario me vestí casual, con una pollera de jean, remera negra y zapatillas negras, me ate mi horrible pelo en una colita y baje, estaba sola, las chicas me dejaron una nota que me esperaban abajo.

-Buenos dias, dormilona – Me recibió Bridg

-Buenos dias – dije yo con ojeras hasta las mejillas

-Que carucha! – mencionó Duncan con una sonrisota, nada que ver a mi.

-No dormí nada anoche – conteste con mala gana

-Se te nota amiga – contesto Lesh

-Queres que cancelemos la salida de chicas? – pregunto Courtney

-No, quiero salir así me sacan el mal humor que hay en mi – conteste con los ojos cerrados

-Hola – Dijo Trent sentándose con nosotros, apenas escuche su vos me desperté y sonreí

-Claro ahora cambias tu humor no Gwendolyn? – Dijo Duncan.

_-Duncan y sus comentarios_

_-Verdaderos comentarios_

_-Sh sh!_

-Callate Green, Hola Trent – contestando mal al primero y bien al segundo. El primero rodó los ojos y siguió tomando su café con leche.

-Buen día – contesto y me sonrió – Gwen, me acompañas después a caminar por la plaza. Que no conozco y Bridg me dijo que vos conocías Nueva York

Mire a Bridgette con cara de asesina pero a Trent le asentí. Después llegaron los demás, no era la única que se había quedado dormida.

Cuando llegaron la 1 de la tarde, (cuestión, las chicas llegaron tarde y desayunaban muy lentamente, mas mal humor para mi, SI!, nótese el sarcasmo nuevamente) Nos fuimos y decidimos comer en un restaurante cercano y después irnos a caminar por la plaza y tomar un rico helado. (Muy bueno para mi mal humor, por cierto) Éramos, Bridgette, Leshawna, Courtney, Izzy, Beth, Sierra y Lindsay, solo nosotras sin hombres, decía siempre Leshawna lo que me hacia reír porque yo quería estar con Trent, ehm, hable demasiado *sonrojada*

Conseguimos una mesa para 6 así que tuvimos que incorporar una silla más, que era para mí. Vimos la carta y decidimos que íbamos a comer y nos pusimos a charlar.

-Gwen, tengo una pregunta – Dijo Beth

-Decime – le conteste mirando la carta, tomando un poco de agua

-Te gusta Trent no? – dijo y yo como una boluda importante me atragante y no paraba de toser y Linds que estaba al lado mió me pegaba suavemente en la espalda y yo roja por la pregunta y porque no podía respirar.

-No, nonono, solo es mi amigo – Conteste mirando a Bridg que me miraba con cara de confusión

-Segura que no estas enamorada? – siguió presionándome Beth

-Segurísima – conteste asintiendo rápidamente, bastante nerviosa.

-Creo que creo que estas mintiendo – contesto Izzy

-Creo que quiero que se callen – dije yo volviendo a tomar agua, todavía tenia algo en la garganta.

Después de todo eso, comimos y nos dispusimos a caminar por Nueva York, obviamente no faltaba yo mirando para todos lados para ver si estaba Alejandro. Bridgette sacando fotos, Izzy saltando como loca, Sierra hablando con Beth y Linds sobre lo lindo que era Cody y Lesh y Court mirando chicos lindos, no cambian mas!

Las preguntas de Beth me hicieron pensar en una canción.

_-Si me preguntan si lo amo, miento_

_-Buena esa Gwendolyn!_

_-Estoy recuperando mi toque_

_-Si, como digas_

La vocecita cada vez se vuelve más insoportable cada día.

Nos fuimos a tomar un helado, y adivinen volvió mi humor de siempre. Una chica alegre y positiva…. Minga! Nada que ver, estaba igual que hace dos horas. Pero mejor, porque había tomado mi heladito y eso para mi es lo mejor del mundo

Volví al barco y fui a buscar a Trent y me agarro de la mano y nos fuimos a caminar. En la plaza había unos mini coches para andar (N.A: son esos coches que cuando vas a una plaza los encontras por todos lados, por ejemplo en Palermo donde las alquilas y andas por todos lados pedaleando y manejandolo xD) Yo me senté en el asiento copiloto y el manejaba. Sabe manejar! Algo que no sepa hacer!

El mientras me contaba cosas yo solo veía sus ojos y contaba los colores de sus ojos que por cierto son muchos tonos de verde. Me hablaba sobre no volver a enamorarse, estaba cansado de sentir esa sensación, yo solo reía, pero pensaba que por favor este jugando o que fuera un sueño o que estuviese equivocado y también me hacia reír mucho. Tenemos la misma música en común, eso es genial!

-Cual es tu color favorito? – le pregunte

-El verde, el tuyo? – contesto y me pregunto

-El azul – le dije y seguimos charlando de muchas cosas mas.

Me acuerdo de las fotos que me mostraba de su familia, su papa tiene los mismos ojos que el, bah Trent tiene los mismos ojos que el papá. Y su hermana y su madre son hermosas, en especial su hermana menor, es muy hermosa. Y me contaba que nunca lo vieron llorar, nadie. Pero verdaderamente a mi nunca me vieron enamorada de alguien como el. Tan tierno y dulce, siempre los chicos que me gustaban eran deportistas o mujeriegos, era una tonta y ciega, siempre me lo repetía.

Toca la guitarra también como yo! Muchas cosas en común, pero el puede ver todo menos a través de mi corazón, El es tan lindo, por eso antes de salir con el me puse maquillaje esperando un milagro.

Cuando volvimos al barco los chicos estaban jugando al Ping- Pong, en este caso estaban jugando Noah y Duncan. Nose quien estaba ganando pero yo me fui a mi cuarto a bañarme, eran las 5 de la tarde y quería ya estar lista y empezar a hacer mi canción que tenia que cantar esa noche.

_I'd lie…_

Mierda! Me acaban de decir que Trent esta enfermo, lo voy a ir a visitar total mi canción ya esta casi terminada.

-Trent! Que te paso? – le pregunte preocupada, el estaba en cama con un pañuelo mojado en la cabeza

-Me agarro una fiebre de repente – dijo y yo le abrase, quise ser educada – eso me hizo sentir mejor – mencionó y yo me sonroje

-No me vas a poder escuchar cantar – dije yo desepsionada

-Voy a hacer lo posible para ir, no me lo voy a perder por nada – dijo acariciándome la mejilla, yo cerré los ojos ante el contacto, pero los abrí de repente al saber lo que estaba haciendo y el sonrió

-No hace falta, si queres y si mañana seguís enfermo te hago mi propio concierto privado –le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo y el rió

-Gracias, me parece perfecto – me dijo

-Bueno te voy a dejar, tengo que prepararme, mejorate y descalza – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla lentamente – Te quiero

-Yo también linda – me contesto y yo me fui sonriendo y sonrojada obviamente

Después de esa linda charla con Trent, Bridg estaba en la habitación y me eligió la ropa. Un vestido verde un poco más corto que las rodillas y unas sandalias, gracias a Bridg no soy yo. Leshawna que también estaba ahí me maquillo y Court me peino con un rodete. Si que me veía diferente. Después de todo eso vino el interrogatorio, yo les dije que no paso nada de nada cosa que si paso porque me dijo linda, dios sigo pensando en su sonrisa.

_-Basta! Tengo que cantar!_

_-Que raro vos dejando de pensar en Trent!_

_-Hablar con esta vosesita se me esta haciendo costumbre ¬¬_

_-Te encanta hablar conmigo_

_-Al contrario!_

Después de esa conversación inoportuna por parte de mi retorcida mente nos fuimos y nos encontramos con Geoff, Duncan, Cody y Sierra.

-Gwen! sos vos? No se nota – dice el gracioso Duncan.

-Muy gracioso – dije yo

-Tu romeo esta enfermo, que lastima – Dijo

-Callate Duncan – Dije molesta, odiaba que hable así de Trent

-Bueno bueno – Contesto y nos fuimos

Sin mas preámbulos el papá de Duncan me presento y yo subí las escaleras y al escenario y empecé

-Hola, segundo día en Nueva York y la pasamos de maravilla, es una cuidad hermosa, pero bueno el tema de esta canción se trata de el amor como la mayoría de mis canciones. Y la gente que miente de estar enamorado. Espero que les guste.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_I count the colors in his eyes_

_Won't ever fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the Seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go off?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the Seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_If you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie_

Todos como siempre aplaudieron parados y silbando, yo me retire y me senté con mis amigos, si Trent hubiera estado ahí se hubiera dado cuanta que estoy _**enamorada**_ de el.

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi (: **

**Saludos ^^**


	10. Cosas raras que pasan cuando

Los personajes de TDI, TDA y TDWT no me pertenecen, solo los uso para divertirme y escribir (:

**Eclipse total: jajaj, si no me falla la cuenta va a salir en el capitulo 14(el cap 14 va a ser el ultimo día donde van a estar en nueva york) una mínima fracción de capitulo xD y en el 15 sale mas tiempo tratando de reconquistar a Gwen y todo eso, no adelanto mas :D jajaj que bueno que te haya gustado, espero otro review tuyo, saluditos**

**Liberty princess: Es un amor Trent, siempre lo es *.* bueno me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado esa parte, fue muy romantica:D el beso se viene en poco tiempo ;) saludos..**

**GFfucsia: Gracias, me halaga mucho mucho. Buenísimo, sos bienvenida las veces que quieras xD. Suerte^^**

**Capitulo 10: "Cosas raras que pasan cuando estas enfermo"**

Gwen's POV

Tercer día

_Hola, me desperté temprano, es que no me puedo dormir por los rayos, es que esta lloviendo desde las 2 de la mañana que fue cuando todos nos dormimos. Hace mucho frió, espero que Trent no empeore con todo esto, me pondría muy mal eso. Pero si esta enfermo todavía voy a cumplir mi promesa, se despide Gwen_

Guarde mi diario y alguien hacia ruidos, nose si eran ronquidos o alguna de las tres hablaba dormida, si mis cálculos no se equivocan la que habla dormida es… Courtney?

-Duncan… sos insoportable… Deja de decirme princesa! – Duncan? Estaba soñando con Duncan? Cuando dijo eso ultimo me asuste lo gritó y las chicas se despertaron

-Que fue eso? – dijo Lesh de repente

-Courtney esta hablando dormida – dije yo riéndome

-Duncan basta! – decía ella.

-Soy yo o dijo Duncan? – pregunto Bridgette

-Lo dijo, dijo Duncan – decía Lesh – Sabia que le gustaba

-No sabia, como siempre están viendo chicos – dije yo

-Si, pero ella parece que todavía no lo sabe – contestó

-Duncan por favor! – decía ella, eso si sonó raro, que estarán haciendo?

-Duncan por favor?, que estará soñando esta chica? – dijo Bridg

-No creo que sean cosas cochinas, o si? – pregunté y nos miramos y nos dispusimos a despertarla

-Courtney, Court – dijimos las tres

-Q-que pasa? – pregunta ella adormilada.

-Estabas soñando? Porque hablabas dormida – dijo Bridg

-No, nose, no me acuerdo de nada – mencionó y las tres la miramos raro

-Que raro, gritabas Duncan – dije yo

-Du-duncan? – pregunto nerviosa tragando saliva ruidosamente

-Sip, Duncan, no te estará gustando el no? – pregunto Leshawna mirándola

-Pero por supuesto que no! Ese odioso, ni a palo no, no – contesto ella

-Segura? – pregunte

-Segura – contesto ella

-Segurísima? – pregunto Bridg

-Segurísima, Dios, chicas mejor vamos a desayunar – dijo ella

-Ok – dijo Lesh y nos fuimos

Bajamos, y estaban Duncan, Cody, Geoff y Sierra desayunando

-Hola, chicos – dijimos las cuatro

-Hola – dijeron ellos

Hablamos mucho y llegaron los demás, cuando me di cuenta no estaba Trent entre nosotros, y supuse que todavía seguía enfermo y aunque me trague los comentarios estupidos de mi querido amigo Duncan y mi mejor amiga Bridg me fui con el y le lleve el desayuno, según Tyler no había desayunado.

-Toc toc – dije entrando

-Hola – contesto el, estaba pálido

-Como te sentís? – le pregunte pero sabia la respuesta

-Bien – dijo pero empezó a toser

-No lo creo – dije yo sonriendo y sentándome al lado

-Pero no me quejo – dijo el

-Estas pálido y mas que yo – dije yo y el sonrió un poco – te tomaste algo? Algún jarabe? – le pregunte

-Si, hace dos horas – contesto volviendo a toser

-Bueno, toma, te traje el desayuno – le mencioné y le puse la bandeja en la cama

-Gracias, sos muy dulce – me contesto y yo me sonroje

-De nada, solo lo hice porque soy buena amiga – le dije haciéndome la superada y el se rió

-Si lo sos – me contesto y volvió a toser

-Como te enfermaste? – le pregunte

-Ayer, cuando llovió, te acordas? Cuando volvíamos? – me dijo y yo recordé

_Flash back_

_-Mierda, esta lloviendo – dije yo_

_-Tenes razón, dale, apurate falta para llegar todavía – dijo Trent y nos fuimos corriendo._

_Corríamos de local a local que tengan techos anchos para refugiarnos y cada 10 segundos corríamos a otra, y así sucesivamente, nos moríamos de la risa tratando de llegar, hasta que se largo mucho mas y decidimos esperar en un café que estaba cerrado y nos sentamos en unas sillas de ahí que estaban secas._

_-Hay nunca me paso esto – dije yo suspirando_

_-A mi tampoco, pero es divertido – contesto el_

_-Si, obviamente – dije yo y nos reímos._

_Llovía a cantaros y nosotros seguimos hablando ahora yo hablaba un poco mas que antes, el hablaba muchos mas que yo cuando estábamos en el carrito ahora era yo la que hablaba… De repente empecé a estornudar y un suave color rojo de mis mejillas apareció, me estaba enfermando_

_-Tengo frío – dije yo temblando con mis brazos a mis costados_

_-Tomá mi campera – me dijo el poniéndomela en mis hombros yo la agarre y le sonreí_

_-Gracias, pero y vos.. – le pregunte pero el me interrumpió_

_-No te hagas drama, yo estoy bien – me contesto y seguimos hablando…_

_Fin flash back_

-Así que yo soy la causante de tu enfermedad? – pregunte

-No linda no – me dijo el yo me sonroje aun mas – Yo tengo la culpa

-No, yo tengo la culpa porque no me lleve abrigo y vos como buena persona que sos me prestaste tu campera, es mi culpa, soy una tonta – dije y me sentí mal, el esta así por mi culpa. Yo sentía la mirada de el en mi y me agarro de mi cara y hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

-No Gwen, no fue tu culpa, fue de la lluvia que inoportuna – dijo el y yo sonreí, me hizo sentir mejor, ahora era mi turno…

Seguimos charlando hasta que se hicieron las 2 de la tarde.

-Es tarde, voy a almorzar, queres que te traiga algo? – le mencione

-Que tal si venís con tu almuerzo y almorzamos juntos? – me pregunto el

-Buena idea, ya vengo… Espera, que queres comer? – le pregunte

-Lo que sea, me importa que comamos juntos – me dijo y yo le sonreí

No podía ser mas tierno de lo que es?

-En ese caso, traigo empanadas y comemos juntos – le conteste y el guiñe el ojo y el asintió.

Fui a buscar el almuerzo y ví a Duncan y Courtney hablando, no es de mi incumbencia pero estaban muy enojados el uno al otro.

-Sos insoportable! – escupió

-Engreída – le dijo el

-Sin cerebro – le contesto ella

-Sabelotodo – dijo el

-Te amo – Que? Le dijo te amo?

-Yo más – le dijo el y la beso

Oh dios mío! Eso no me lo esperaba de ninguno de los dos, cuando vea a Courtney hoy la voy a cargar como hizo ella conmigo con Trent

Decidí dejarlos solos, ya que Courtney me va a dar una explicación después. Busqué la comida y fui hacia el cuarto de Trent.

-Volví, no vas a creer esto – le dije

-Que paso? – me pregunto

-Vi a Duncan y Courtney besarse – conteste

-Me estas jodiendo! – me dijo y se empezó a reír

-No, es verdad, los vi, primero pelearse como costumbre y ahora se estaban besándose y antes se decían te amo – le dije y el me miro sorprendido

-Míralo a Duncan un tipo rudito pero por dentro se ablanda quien lo hubiera dicho – dijo el

-Duncan es un buen chico – le dije

-Con vos – me contesto y yo asentí con los chicos no era muy amable, solos con Geoff y Owen ya los conocía de antes.

-Solo es el comienzo del viaje, cuanto te apuesto que van a terminar siendo muy buenos amigos – le dije yo

-Si, supongo - contesto

-Basta de hablar y a comer, tengo hambre – le dije graciosamente y el se rió y nos pusimos a comer. Si que teníamos hambre, nos comimos las 12 empanadas que había.

-Uf, me llene – dijo el

-Yo también – dije mientras con mi mano daba masajes en mi panza.

-También con lo que comiste – me dijo el

-Vos comiste mas que yo! – le conteste

-Ah nose nose – me dijo y yo me reí, después de un segundo me miro con cara de enojado

-Que pasa Trent? – le pregunte

-No te acordas de algo? – me pregunto el

-Em, no? – le dije yo y el se me acerco pero no saco la mirada de su cara

-Que p-pasa? – dije yo tartamudeando

El se siguió acercando hasta que quedo a centímetros de mí, yo me ponía mas y mas nerviosa

-Y tu concierto privado que me ibas a hacer? – me dijo y yo suspire, pensé que me iba a besar!

-Bu-bueno, espera que valla a buscar mi guitarra y te canto – le dije y el sonrió.

Me fui y en la habitación estaba Bridgette y Geoff besándose! Que le pasa a la gente hoy en día! Ensima interrumpí y me miraron con cara de sorpresa, yo solo agarre mi guitarra y me fui, más roja que nunca. No hable con nadie me fui corriendo a la habitación de Trent

-Que paso? Estas bien? – me pregunto Trent, y si estaba muy agitada – viniste corriendo? – Volvió a preguntar

-Si, es que, Mamita! Todos se besan hoy! – dije

-Quienes se besaron ahora? – pregunto

-Bridgette y Geoff – conteste

-Ya era hora

-Si, la verdad – dije yo con una sonrisa

-Los únicos que faltan son Harold y Leshawna – mencionó

-Cierto – conteste yo

-Y… nosotros dos – dijo y yo me sonroje – Bueno cambiando de tema – dijo y suspire – Cantame algo, que me estoy sintiendo mejor – contesto yo sonreí como tonta y agarre mi guitarra.

-Esta canción la escribió mi mamá cuando era chica – le mencioné el asintió.

-Música maestro – dijo y me reí y empecé a cantar

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_

_Is the face in the mirror_

_looking back at you_

_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty_

_But that's not true,_

_cause I know you..._

_Hold on,_

_baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go..._

_and no one knows_

_that you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted_

_Cause you're_

_giving it away like it's extra change_

_Hoping it will end up in his pocket_

_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain_

_Oh, cause it's not his price to pay_

_Its Not his price to pay..._

_Hold on,_

_baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go..._

_and no one knows_

_that you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

_oh, oh, oh_

_oh, oh_

_Hold on,_

_baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go..._

_and no one knows_

_that you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_You're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone..._

_oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone..._

_oh, oh, oh_

_Goodbye, baby_

_With a smile, baby, baby_

_oh, oh_

-Realmente, me encanta este concierto – me confeso y sonroje.

_Esto es lo único que se hacer cuando el me dice cosas lindas?_

_El amor te hace sonrojar _(Me parece a mi o esto me quedo muy profundo? xD)

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas – me dice, y mas roja? Imposible…

_Me parece a mi o se esta acercando? Oh mierda! Esta cerrando los ojos! Espera me parece a mi o estoy haciendo lo mismo, oh se acerca, se acerca._

En ese momento cuando nuestras respiraciones estaban mas cerca de lo normal, un suave rose hicieron nuestros labios hasta que desde la bendita puerta toco alguien.

-Quien es? – dijo Trent bastante enojado

-Bridgette – dijo

-Y Geoff

-Que pasa? – contesto

-Esta Gwen ahí? – preguntaron los dos a unísono

-Em, no porque? – contesto haciendo una mueca y yo me reí un poquito

-Ah, nada, si la ves decile que me busque – dijo Bridg

-O a mi – dijo Geoff

-Si le digo – dijo Trent y escuchamos pasos así que seguro que se fueron

Cuando se fueron nos empezamos a reír incómodamente, pero después a Trent se le transformo la cara.

-Los voy a matar cuando los vea – dijo

-Se ve que estas mejor – le conteste

-Gracias a vos – me dijo y yo como siempre me sonroje

-Me alegro que te haya ayudado mi compañía – le dije y el me sonrió

-Yo me alegro de que estés saca – me dijo

-Bueno, lamento decir que me tengo que ir a bañar, estoy olorosa – dije y el se rió

-Tranquila yo pienso que seguís siendo hermosa – me dijo yo reí

-Callate, hoy voy a cantar esta misma canción así que si podes y queres anda a verme – le conteste haciendo ojitos

-Obvio, gracias a vos estoy bien, y obviamente voy a ir a verte, no hace falta preguntar – mencionó y yo le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui

Me fui a bañar rápidamente, no podía dejar de pensar en Trent, la verdad que es costumbre pensar en el todo el tiempo y creo que nunca lo voy a dejar de hacer, maldita sea, todo el tiempo nos tienen que interrumpir?.

Después me vestí con un chupin negro una remera negra con brillitos y zapatos no con mucho taco por supuesto. Me deliñe los ojos y me puse un collar. Me fui con mi guitarra a cantar.

Trent había ido a verme, con una sonrisa como siempre, me alegro que se haya curado y yo lo haya ayudado a recuperarse y sentirse mejor, nose, creo que vamos a poder ser mas que amigos. O eso yo espero…

**Disculpen la tardanza xD la verdad el colegio me tiene por los poros. **

**Espero que les haya gustado(: espero reviews.**


	11. La fiesta, parte I

Los personajes de TDI, TDA, TDWT no me pertenecen solo los uso para divertirme y escribir (:

**Galy gxt: Gracias, que buena onda, muchas gracias enserio, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado.**

**Liberty princess: jajaja, tranquila en este capitulo te vas a impresionar con los personajes :D saludos y gracias por siempre dejar tu review me pone muy contenta**

**Rooh-dxc: jajaja, quedate tranquila que yo también estoy loca como Izzy, y creo que mas (será posible? xD) la verdad gracias por dejar tu review, que suerte que te gusto esa parte, ya era hora de que aunque sea ALGUIEN se bese. Bueno besos y éxitos-.**

**GFfucsia: La verdad, me ****gustaría ser escritora cuando sea grandecita, seria lindo. Jaja, si me siento muy feliz siendo halagada, y escribiste bien la palabra xD. La verdad no se te decir bien cuando voy a actualizar, cada una o dos semanas siempre. Ojala no te pierdas nada, me gustan tus reviews:D, ajaja te comprendo todo el mundo me dice que me calle : ( saludos, nos leemos**

**Eclipse total: Hay, enserio? Que bueno es saberlo! Me pone contentísima enserio:D ajajjaaj, re romántico lo de la canción, la verdad también estaba escuchando una canción romántica de Camila, Abrázame, y en ves de abrasar, pensé en un casi beso que entre Lesh y Harold no hay nada, solo son amigos, y ella gusta de el pero el no hablo nada **hasta ahora** xD por eso no puse eso,pero te vas a llevar una sorprais :O Y lo del fic lo borre porque otra chica lo había echo ya, así que lo borre xD, bueno nos leemos:D suerte..**

Capitulo 11: La fiesta **Primera parte.**

Cuarto día

Lindo día, esta calido, no hay ninguna nube fea, lindo y tranquilo…

-Gwen? estas acá? – preguntaba Duncan entrando por la puerta

-Si, que pasa? – contesté cerrando mi diario

-Cuando vallas a desayunar decile a Courtney que tengo que hablar con ella – me dijo y yo me quede helada

-eh, sisi, le digo – conteste y el se fue

Raro. Hay gato encerrado acá. Tengo que hablar con Courtney y Bridgette me tienen que explicar todo.

Termine de escribir en mi diario sobre boludeces y me fui afuera.

Geoff estaba hablando con el papá de Duncan, no me quiero meter ni tampoco ver, lo único que falta es que se besen, que asco. El día de ayer fue muy sorpresivo para mi gusto. Por suerte lo único que hacían fue hablar, así que me fui a la mesa donde estaban sentados todos mis amigos

-Hola bobos – saludé yo

-Hola tonta – me dijo Duncan

-Dormiste bien? – me pregunto Bridgette

-Si, algo, Courtney no dejo de roncar – dije y se empezaron a reír todos menos una que estaba sonrojada – eso me hizo acordar que tengo que hablar con ustedes cuatro – dije señalando a Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette y Geoff. En eso viene Leshawna con una cara de felicidad

-Tengo novio! – gritaba Lesh

-Enserio? Quien? – dijimos las tres al unísono

-Harold, quien mas? – contesto Leshawna irónicamente

-Como fue? Conta! – dijimos

-Estábamos ayer en el parque y se me declaro. – dijo Lesh

-Ayer? Y porque no nos dijiste nada? – pregunté

-Se me paso, estuve todo el día con el – nos dijo y nosotras la abrazamos, estábamos felices por ella

-Bueno pero que no pase otra ves ee – dije yo con tono amenazante-burlón

-Sisi – Dijo sin importancia.

Después seguimos charlando con Lesh, sobre Harold, vinieron después todos los demás y vino Geoff con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Chicos! Fiesta hoy a la noche! Gwen cantas me imagino no? – vino gritando y todos nos pusimos felices, menos yo, no soy muy fanática de las fiestas

-Si por supuesto – conteste

-Genial – dijo con una sonrisa y se fue con Bridgette, supongo que a una "sesión de besos"

-Fiesta? Y que me voy a poner? Hay mierda, tengo que irme, chau – dijo rápidamente Leshawna, y harold se fue tras ella, creo que se fueron a propósito, nose.

-Tyler, Beth tengo que mostrarles el vestido que me voy a poner esta noche – dije de repente Lindsay

-Bueno, nos vemos – dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Yo también me voy, Duncan me acompañas? – pregunto Courtney

-Por supuesto princesa, tu Noah, tengo que decirte algo – dijo Duncan, Noah asintió pero nose que hicieron los ojos de Duncan que Noah termino negando

-NO!, no puedo. Tengo que terminar de leer mi libro. – contesto

-Dale tonto, es muy importante – decía y sus ojos hicieron lo mismo otra ves, estaba mirándome a mi? O a Trent?

-Ni loco, no voy a pararme. – contesto cruzándose de brazos, en eso Courtney bufó y agarro a Noah de el brazo y se lo llevo a la fuerza. Dejándonos a Trent y a mi solos.

-Solos – dijo el acercándose

-Así parece – conteste poniéndome nerviosa.

-No te veía muy contenta por la fiesta – menciono

-No soy muy fanática que digamos – conteste

-Yo tampoco, soy el típico que se queda sentado, pero de ves en cuando salgo a bailar, pero muy poco – me dijo

-Yo ni eso, aunque me gusta bailar soy muy vergonzosa – dije y el me sonrió.

-Me gustas así de vergonzosa – me dijo y yo me sonroje, siempre tengo que hacer eso? El me tomo de la mano y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

En eso viene Noah corriendo sentándose al lado de Trent, el suelta mi mano de repente

-Hola, en que estaban? – pregunto yo sentía que lo odiaba. Trent también sintió lo mismo, su cara lo dijo todo.

-Nada, yo ya me voy, tengo mucho que hacer, nos vemos Trent – lo salude con un beso en la mejilla y a Noah ni pensé saludarlo.

Trent's POV

Excelente, simplemente genial.

Cuando Gwen se fue mire a Noah con ganas de asesinarlo.

-Estas loco? Como te vas a aparecer así de repente? No ves que interrumpiste algo muy importante? – dije no de mala gana si no mas bien tristemente, el sabe cuanto me gusta Gwen e interrumpió..

-Es que Duncan me estaba persiguiendo, Trent ella no es la chica para vos entendelo, es muy.. muy nose muy gótica – dijo Noah, eso si me molesto

-Que tiene de malo, vos sos gay no? – le dije y JA! le gané se quedo callado y siguió leyendo, yo me fui, no quería discutir mas.

Camine por el pasillo del barco y encontré a Bridgette hablando con Courtney y Leshawna, decidí escuchar, no porque sea chusma sino porque había escuchado mi nombre.

-Seguro Trent esta muerto por Gwen, y ella esta muerta por el. – empezo a hablar Leshawna

-Si, ella lo niega siempre, hasta con nosotras y por supuesto con el, no entiendo porque Duncan no cree que pueden estar juntos – siguió Courtney, yo fruncí el ceño.

-Porque Duncan no cree que pueden estar juntos? – Pregunto Lesh

-Nose, dice que Gwen no es el tipo de Trent, o viceversa, cree que Gwen tiene gustos extravagantes y el busca a una chica más sencilla. – dijo, puede ser que sea verdad que yo busque a una chica mas sencilla, pero ella sigue siendo perfecta para mi.

-Para mi ellos son perfectos juntos – dijo Bridgette, yo decidí pasar por ahí, pero tranquilo, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Hola Trent! – me saludaron las chicas con una sonrisa, un tanto nerviosa, pero la de Bridgette era tranquila.

-Hola chicas, ehm, esta Gwen? – me hice el tinto y pregunte por ella

-No se esta bañando, cuando salga le decimos que la estabas buscando – contesto Lesh

-No hace falta solo díganle que hoy va a cantar conmigo y que ya tengo una canción solo eso. – dije yo

-No hay problema – Contestaron

Yo di media vuelta y seguí mi camino, debía prepararme.

Gwen's POV

Después de irme quise irme a bañar, estaba que me moría por bañarme, necesitaba relajarme un poco, estaba como muy exhausta, no había podido dormir. Eran las 5 de la tarde así que decidí vestirme con un jean y una remera verde a las 9 empezaba la fiesta, después me pondría algo mas lindo.

Después de cambiarme y toda la pavada esa escuche hablar a las chicas con Trent pero fue muy simple el se termino yendo, lo único que escuche fueron murmullos.

-Hola chicas, que pasa? – pregunte haciéndome la despistada

-Nada Gwen, Trent dijo que te digamos que va a cantar con vos esta noche, que no tenes que hacer ninguna canción – contesto Bridg, yo sonreí como tonta pero lo oculte muy bien.

-Bueno, gracias por el dato – dije yo

-De nada? – dijeron las tres y me fui a tomar algo, estaba sedienta de paso me iba a caminar por ahí.

Después de tomar un rico café al aire libre con Beth que ya estaba ahí, decidi pasar por la habitación de Trent que estaba escribiendo?

-Hola, permiso – dije yo

-Hola, pasa – contesto el – me alegra que estés acá

-Enserio? Que lindo, solo vine a agradecerte, me sacaste un peso de ensima, estas escribiendo la canción que vamos a cantar? – pregunté

-Ehm no, esta es otra, ehm… acá esta la que vamos a cantar, mirala espero que te guste – dijo el entregándome la hoja.

-Es hermosa – dije leyendo – a propósito que linda letra tenes, o sea gramaticalmente – dije, el se sonrojo.

-Nunca me gusto, es muy… torcida – contesto

-Nada que ver es muy linda – mencioné

-Gracias, ehm, practicamos? – pregunto yo asentí y agarro su guitarra con una súper sonrisa que me encantan.

_You wear a smile like a summer sky_

_Just shinning down on me and you_

_I swear your heart is a free bird_

_On a lazy Sunday afternoon_

_I love the way that you are up for anything_

_Never worried bout what people say_

_That's right_

_Oh that's right_

_What we got is_

_Just like driving on an open highway_

_Never knowing what we're gonna find_

_Just like two kids baby always trying to live it up, oh_

_Yeah, that's our kind of love_

_That's our kind of love_

_Skippin' rocks and leavin' footprints_

_Down there on the riverbank_

_And always holding hands never making plans_

_Just livin' in the moment babe_

_You get me laughing with those funny faces_

_You somehow always know just what to say_

_That's right_

_Oh that's right_

_What we got is_

_Just like driving on an open highway_

_Never knowing what we're gonna find_

_Just like two kids baby always trying to live it up, oh_

_Yeah, that's our kind of love_

_That's our kind of love_

_Oh that's right_

_Baby you and I_

_What we got is_

_Just like driving on an open highway_

_Never knowing what we're gonna find_

_Just like two kids baby always trying to live it up, oh_

_Just like driving on an open highway_

_Never knowing what we're gonna find_

_Just like two kids baby always trying to live it up, oh_

_Yeah, that's our kind of love_

_That's our kind of love_

_Oh that's our kind of love_

-Simplemente es hermosa – dije yo

-Como vos, digo! Gracias – dijo y me sonroje, como siempre, ya aburre siempre yo con lo mismo.

-Bueno, me voy, me tengo que arreglar… ya parezco Courtney y Leshawna todas las noches! – dije y el rió

-Andá, ponete linda – dijo

-Voy a tratar de hacer un milagro – conteste

-Para mi no lo necesitas – me dijo y yo le sonreí

-Porque siempre sos así? – le pregunte

-Tengo mis momentos – yo me reí después de eso.

-Nos vemos esta noche – le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla, como siempre.

-Nos vemos – me dijo y me guiño el ojo

Cuando cerré la puerta no pude evitar suspirar… espero que sea una gran noche.

**Fua! Tarde un montón en poner este capitulo, lose, perdonen, el colegio, falta de inspiración y toda esas boludeces. ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN(:**

**Dejen rewievs lindos ee, los quiero(:**


	12. La fiesta, parte II

Los personajes de TDI, TDA y TDWT no me pertenecen, solo los uso para divertirme y escribir(:

**GFfucsia: Sos muy tierna:D jajjajaaj la verdad no tuve tiempo ni de pensar, las evaluaciones me tienen por los poros, ahora se acabaron, el jueves es la ultima y el lunes tengo de ingles pero por suerte tanto trabajo no me da(: ****perdón si no pudiste resistir :F que lindo que digas eso, me encantaría ser escritora, es una de las cosas que mas me gusta hacer, además de cantar, bailar xD . Saludos (:**

**Eclipse total: No dejaría la historia por nada xD, la verdad las pruebas me tenían como loca, mas de lo que estoy:| bueno muchas gracias por siempre dar rewievs, siempre comentas y me encanta:D besitos(:**

**MIREYA DXC: Gracias por dejar el rewiev, te leo:D**

**Rooh-dxc: Holaa! Si tarde demasiado xD espero que este capitulo te guste, lo puse rapido para compensar ;) la cancion se llama Our kind of love de Lady Antebellum, nos leemos:D**

**En fin… Perdón por hacerlas esperar tanto xD espero que les guste la segunda parte de la fiesta yo se que les va a gustar :D**

Capitulo 12: La fiesta **Segunda Parte.**

Bridgette's POV

Como siempre estábamos las cuatro hablando sobre la vida, le conté todo a las chicas con lujo de detalles de lo que paso con Geoff. Un resumen fácil y claro es este…

_Flash back_

_Estábamos en Nueva York caminando la primera vez que Geoff me hablo como más que una amiga, o eso intento hacer._

_-Bridg, hola, ehm… que hacías? – me pregunto algo nervioso_

_-Hola Geoff, sacaba fotos – le conteste, eso era obvio, desde que salimos tengo la cámara en las manos_

_-Ah, bueno vuelvo con Duncan – mencionó._

_-Ok – conteste y __seguí con lo mió._

_-Espera, te gustaría ir a tomar un helado, los dos solos, mañana? – pregunto_

_-Si, seria agradable – le conteste_

_-Buenísimo, te voy a buscar a tu cuarto a las 6 – dijo con una sonrisota_

_-Ok – conteste cortadamente _

_Fin Flash back_

Desde ese día que por cierto la pase excelente, no dejo de estar con el un segundo. El día que nos besamos no fue cuando nos vio Gwen, fueron dias antes, creo que fue el siguiente de cuando fuimos a tomar helado, suena tonto no? El segundo día que nos conocimos fuimos a hablar como hacer juntar a Duncan y Gwen pero eso se arruino cuando conocimos a Trent y a Courtney.

Mi relación con Geoff es de amigos con derechos supongo. Espero que esta noche seamos más que eso.

Courtney's POV

Mi resumen con Duncan es demasiado sencillo, nunca se me habían declarado con tanta sencillez.

-Princesa, te gusto vos me gustas, no demos mas vueltas

Eso sencillo, eso me dijo y yo como una tonta lo bese en ese instante, empezamos a hablar sobre como decirles a todos que estábamos de novios, pero preferimos poner anestesia y decirles otro día y disfrutar los momentos juntos, como "novios secretos" pero se fue todo el plan a la basura cuando nos vio Gwen, pero al final ella no contó nada, solo lo saben ella, Duncan y yo, y prefiero seguir con el plan, para que nada malo pase.

Gwen's POV

Estábamos hablando de nuestras relaciones con todos, amorosas, amistades y nuestros "enemigos", yo por ahora no tengo ninguno, solo presiento que Noah me odia y nose por que.

Mi relación amorosa supongo que es con Trent, yo pensé que iba a ser con Duncan porque tenemos muchísimas cosas en común, pero nos llevamos como el agua y el aceite a veces, pero es mi mejor amigo, junto con Geoff, son muy buenas personas y me encanta que seamos muy buenos amigos. También tengo una muy buena amistad con Courtney, como a Bridgette y a Lesh ya las conozco desde que tengo memoria. Court es muy buena amiga, adoro su forma de ser, es muy buena consejera y siempre me escucha, a veces Lesh mira para otro lado o bosteza y eso a veces me molesta, porque yo no hago eso cuando me cuenta algo que le paso. Izzy esta loca! Pero la adoro, es muy buena amiga y graciosa.

Después Linds y Beth son tan pesadas, pero son especiales, hace poco que las conozco pero me caen excelente.

Después Tyler y Owen, son muy buenos amigos también, y Harold no lo conozco mucho pero se que va a ser un amigo mió porque es el novio de una amiga mía. Cody y Sierra, tienen que ser pareja ya, nose que esperan. A Cody lo veo como mi hermano menor, pero me mira raro y nose porque, y Sierra es muy graciosa, me encantan sus chistes y sus payasadas.

En fin, me caen todos bien por suerte no me pelee con nadie, por ahora.

Cuando dejamos de hablar con las chicas decidimos cambiarnos, queríamos prepararnos y les faltaba bañarse a ellas, yo me había bañado hace media hora, antes de ver a mi amor, digo a Trent.

Bridgette se baño primero, cuando termino salio y se vistió con un vestido azul pastel, muy lindo que se lo presto Courtney, ya nos prestamos la ropa, se puso zapatos negros con tiras y el pelo con una cola alta como siempre, nunca se lo deja suelto, con una flor del mismo color del vestido en la oreja izquierda.

Courtney se baño después y cuando salio se vistió con un vestido amarillo strapless y zapatos del mismo color. Era un sol. El pelo se lo dejo suelto, no puede hacer nada porque tiene el pelo corto. Pero se puso una hebilla de color negro y una pulsera del mismo color.

Leshawna se baño ultima y salio vestida ya, con una remera violeta y un pantalón de Jean con zapatos negros. Estaba muy linda, se plancho el pelo y salio así, con aros en forma de corazón.

Y yo, las chicas me obligaron a usar un vestido negro simple con brillos y yo odio los brillos, pero tenían pocos, por suerte. Con zapatos negros con taco, ni yo lo puedo creer, como pueden crear semejante… Gato! El pelo no puedo hacer nada, me agarraron con una hebilla negra y me hicieron una media cola. Me dieron aritos de perla color negro y estaba lista.

Salimos como pudimos fuimos a buscar a Sierra, Lindsay y Beth.

Sierra estaba con un vestido púrpura con zapatillas, le quedaban muy bien. Lindsay llevaba un vestido strapless color rosa con brillos y zapatos blancos, porque no me sorprende? Y Beth, estaba simplemente con una remera blanca y una pollera de jean, con zapatillas blancas con rojo, simple pero le quedaba bien todo, con el pelo suelto las tres.

-Wow, que bellas – dijo una voz por detrás, era Duncan

-Gracias – dijimos todas

-Bridg, estas muy linda – dijo Geoff acercándose a su amada.

-Gracias Geoff, vos estas muy guapo – le dijo con una voz graciosa

Ellos estaban vestidos con Jean y Geoff con remera blanca y Duncan con una negra. Simple.

-Lo mismo va para vos princesa – dijo Duncan agarrando a Court de la cintura

-No me digas princesa animal y gracias – dijo

Sin más que hablar nos fuimos a la fiesta, estaba todo muy bien decorado, con guirnaldas y un cartel grande en la parte del escenario:

BIENVENIDOS A LA PRIMERA FIESTA ANUAL DEL CRUCERO!

Había muchas luces de colores y sin las mesas y sillas se veía el lugar mas grande, obviamente había mesas pero largas llenas de comida y de bebida y las sillas estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar.

En eso llegó Trent con una remera roja y pantalón negro, bien arreglado como siempre y cuando me vio me sonrió, yo no sabia que hacer, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que podía suceder en esa fiesta, aunque una parte de mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que algo pasara, una parte muy grande..

-Hola Gwen, wow, estas preciosa – me dijo al pararse enfrente mió

-Gracias, vos también estas muy bien – le conteste nerviosamente.

No podía controlar mi nerviosismo, nunca me había pasado esto, con Alejandro era diferente, no me ponía nerviosa de nada, solo pasó, pero eso no importa.

-Te dije que no necesitabas un milagro, ser hermosa para vos es natural – dijo yo no podía parar de reírme nerviosa y silenciosamente.

-Callate, no digas bobadeces – le conteste graciosa.

-Digo verdades, cambiando de tema, cantamos ahora o mas tarde? – me pregunto

-Cuando vos quieras – le dije

-Ehm, esperemos a que coman un rato y después en una hora mas o menos cantamos, te parece? – pregunto

-Me parece perfecto – le conteste y me sonrió.

Después nos fuimos con los otros que ya empezaron a comer y tomar, había alcohol en la fiesta, debía tener cuidado, no soy de tomar mucho por suerte, pero por las dudas, uno nunca sabe.

Después de dos horas, como se nos pasó volando, eran las 10 de la noche y antes de que alguien tome de mas nos fuimos a cantar, donde todos nos aplaudieron parados y nosotros felices, siempre el mismo resultado, nos ponía de buen humor. Después de eso bajamos y pusieron música, era la hora del baile.

Todos se pusieron a bailar, menos Duncan y yo, que nos quedamos sentados, el comiendo y charlando y yo escuchándolo y tomando, pero coca cola.

-No le dijiste a nadie sobre nuestro secreto no? – me pregunto

-Que te dije? Soy una tumba – le conteste

-Gracias, igual se lo vamos a contar a todos pero otro día, no ahora, ahora hay que divertirnos – dijo

-Divertirnos para vos es comer, comer y tomar, lo único – le dije riendo

-Euu, no seas así – me contesto riendo haciéndome cosquillas, donde no me pude contener y me reí, soy muy cosquilluda, pero tome venganza, el también es cosquilludo.

Al terminar de hacer esas cosas de "nenes de 5 años" como nos llamo el papá de Duncan, Courtney nos sacó a bailar, con muchos "ruidos" de parte de Duncan y "No's" de parte mía, se salió con la suya.

-Es la primera vez que alguien saca a bailar a Gwen – dijo Bridgette a Courtney

-Soy una genia – contesto riéndose

Después de bailar un rato, Tyler, Geoff y Owen estaban tomados, lo que hizo enojar a Bridgette e Izzy a Lindsay no le importo mucho porque ella estaba tomada también.

-Es la mejor fiesta del mundo Woo – gritaba Owen en la popa del barco

Duncan estaba descompuesto, como siempre, estaba con Courtney.

Lesh, Harold y yo que estábamos trayéndole agua para que le calme.

Termino todo bien, siguió bailando y comiendo como si nada.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y la fiesta terminaba a las 4 y media. A las 3 y media pusieron música lenta, para calmar todo el descontrol que había. Con eso me di cuenta que la fiesta estaba por terminar, y no había pasado nada entre Trent y yo, solo bailamos Tik Tok de Kesha, con Bridgette, Lesh, Harold y Duncan que no se movía tanto por causa de los mareos, después de que termino la canción paso lo que paso.

Tuvieron que traer a Hatchet, el conserje que limpio todo el vomito que quedo en el piso, creado por Mr Green.

La música lenta estaba rodeada por parejas bailando, de mis amigos estaban, Sierra y Cody, Lesh y Harold los otros estaban vomitando (Duncan, Tyler, Owen, Lindsay y Geoff) algunos acompañando (Courtney, Noah, Izzy, Beth y Bridgette) y otros como yo y Trent, sentados en asientos diferentes. Hasta que el se acerco sigilosamente, cuestión, me pegué un cagaso.

-Gwen, queres bailar? – me pregunto no muy seguro o nervioso?

-Se-seguro – conteste de la misma manera

Cuando empezamos a bailar estaba la canción, si no me equivoco, All by myself de Celine Dion, bailamos sin vernos a la cara y sin hablar, hasta que decidí romper el hielo.

-Trent, que te parece… -

-Si nos sentamos? – interrumpiendo

-No, no es eso, iba a decir que te parece si Duncan y Courtney están juntos? – le pregunte

-Porque me preguntas eso? – me preguntó

-Porque como que los veo siempre juntos, y se ven lindos – le conteste, haciéndome la tonta – Vos crees que tienen algo? – pregunte

-Seria gracioso ver a Duncan enamorado, algo para joderlo – me contesto

-Ehm, seria agradable, que a vos te jode con alguien? – le pregunte siguiendo haciéndome la tonta

-Si, siempre – contesto mirando para otro lado, me parecía o el también se estaba haciendo el tonto?

-Ah, conmigo? – me anime a preguntar

-Si, con vos – contesto

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, y de repente la canción termino y empezó Kiss me de Sixpence, cortesía de Duncan que nos estaba mirando de lejos, y todos ya estaban mejor y se pusieron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas. Nosotros nos reímos al ver que todos estaban esperando el momento de nuestro "beso".

-Se ve que todos quieren que pase – dijo el

-Se ve que si – conteste

La música seguía y estaba por terminar, cuando termino nos miramos a los ojos, yo miraba sus hermosos ojos verdes y mi corazón latía muy, pero muy fuerte, estaba por pasar.

Al cerrar los ojos ya estábamos besándonos dulcemente, lo que hace mucho estábamos esperando y estaba pasando, estaba muy feliz, yo tenia mis manos en su cuello y jugaba con su pelo, el tenia sus manos en mi cintura y de ves en cuando me acariciaba la espalda.

Estuvimos así minutos, hasta que decidimos parar por la maldita necesidad de respirar.

Nos quedamos mirando con una sonrisa y nos volvimos a besar, todos estaban aplaudiendo? Y gritaban cosas como: Por fin! O Se van a quedar sin saliva! Y algunas suspiraban y lanzaban chiflidos.

Nos separamos una ves mas y me sonroje, nos reímos al mismo tiempo y si, se me fue el nerviosismo. Nos abrazamos y seguimos bailando.

Al terminar la fiesta decidimos irnos todos, estábamos Trent y yo afuera, mirando las estrellas, no mentira, mirando a Duncan una ves más, estar descompuesto.

-Viejo, te sentís mejor? – le pregunto a Duncan cuando se sentó al piso

-Si, ya se me va a pasar, estoy acostumbrado, pero me encanta viajar en todos los cruceros que hace mi papá – le contesto con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Si, es hermoso ir de viaje en crucero, es la primera vez que hago uno y es mejor de lo que me imagine – dije yo mirando para arriba.

-Es lo mejor – dijo el mirándome – Bueno chicos me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana – dijo lo saludamos con la mano y se fue, y nos quedamos Trent y yo, solos.

-Gwen, ehm, queres mañana tomar un helado, supongo que nos vamos a despertar tarde – dijo Trent

-me gustaría mucho, y si supongo que nos despertamos tarde, son las 5 de la mañana, me voy a dormir – le dije

-Yo también, vamos, te acompaño – dijo, asentí y nos fuimos.

El transcurro a la habitación fue demasiado silencioso para mi gusto, yo hablo mucho (Bienvenida al club Gweni) Trent en el camino me toco la mano y la entrelazo, yo me sonroje pero no solté su mano.

Al final llegamos a mi cuarto y no sabíamos que hacer, yo solo veía a un costado y el me miraba, cuando lo vi a los ojos, nos fuimos acercando y nuestros labios estuvieron en contacto nuevamente, varios minutos y nos separamos con nuestras frentes pegadas mirándonos.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana – dije yo

-Nos vemos mañana – contesto y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue.

Entre al cuarto pegada a la puerta, me caí al piso y abrasé mis piernas, dios nose lo que me pasa con el, enamorada yo? Después de todo lo que pasó con Alejandro. Es tan lindo lo que siento, pero volver a sufrir? No quisiera.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Courtney que salio del baño

-Court, y las chicas? – pregunte

-Gwen hola! – me dijo con cara seductora

-Que pasa? – pregunte asustada

-Vos sabrás – me contesto

-O-ok? Donde están las chicas? – volví a preguntar

-Bridg esta con Geoff debe estar llevándolo a su cuarto porque no puede ni caminar, Lesh esta con Harold afuera – contesto

-Y vos porque no estas con Duncan? – le pregunte

-Y vos porque no estas con Trent? – me pregunto ella y yo la mire sorprendida y saben que mas? SI, sonrojada

-Recién me acabo de despedir de el – le conteste

-Ah, y con Duncan me despedí hace mucho, donde nadie nos veía – contesto

-Como? – pregunte exaltada

-No como vos crees! Tan chancha no soy! – contesto y yo me eche a reír.

-Ya se tonta, no tengo mente cochina – conteste y se echo a reír ella, me levante y la abrase. Y en ese momento entro Lesh y Bridg riéndose.

-No saben lo que paso en el pasillo – dijo Lesh riéndose

Se que esa noche no íbamos a dormir nada.

**Bueno, hasta aca la segunda parte de la fiesta! Al fin el beso no? No se lo esperaban ee ee! Jajajajaj. Espero que les haya gustado. NO tarde mucho como la ves anterior, es que nada mas queria 3 o 4 rewievs, no queria hacerlas esperar mucho.**

**Bueno, me despido, saludos!**


	13. Un dia para recordar, no?

Los personajes de TDI, TDA y TDWT no me pertenecen solo los uso para divertirme y escribir.

Capitulo 13: Un día para recordar, no?

Quinto día

Gwen's POV

_Me siento feliz, fue el mejor __día ayer, gracias a Geoff por tener la idea de la fiesta, aunque odio las fiestas. Cambiando de tema, el día esta lindo, capaz que hacemos algo._

_Es raro no? No hablo del beso, perdón los besos, __y porque no hablo? Por la idea de hablar y hablar y no terminar mas de lo bien que me sentí anoche, se despide Gwen._

-Chicas, vamos a desayunar? – pregunto Bridgette de repente

-Vamos – dije yo y nos fuimos afuera y vimos a Trent y Duncan hablando, raro no?

-Hola chicas – dijeron al unísono

-Hola – Respondimos

-Pasó algo? – pregunto Lesh

-No, cosas de hombres – dijo Duncan y se fueron con una mirada misteriosa

Ok, eso si fue raro, Trent y Duncan amigos? Espero que eso sea bueno, aunque lo es, claro que lo es.

Después de mirarnos las cuatro nos dirigimos al comedor, había mucha gente, sorpresivamente había una mesa para cinco y atrás de nosotras venia Beth sonriente

-Hola lindas – nos dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Beth! Porque tan feliz? – Le pregunto Courtney

-Nada nada… Cody me invito a salir – dijo

-Felicidades! – dijimos las cuatro.

-Aunque pensé que tenía algo con Sierra y…- de repente esta misma la agarra del brazo y la da vuelta

-Como es que vas a salir con mi Cody? – pregunto Sierra alterada

-El me lo pidió, y no es tu Cody – dijo Beth amenazante

-Esto no me gusta nada – dije yo y las chicas asintieron

-Es mío! – atacó Sierra

-No mío – respondió Beth

-Lo único que falta es que empiecen a cantar The boy is mine como en Glee – dije **(Esta muy buena esa cancion jeje)**

-Tal cual – respondieron mis amigas

-No vas a salir con el – le dijo Sierra

-Si y no podes hacer nada para impedirlo – dijo Beth entrecerrando los ojos

-A que si – amenazo Sierra

-No – dijo Beth y Sierra la agarro de los pelos y se cayeron al piso.

-Chicas paren! – Gritábamos –Nos van a echar! – decía Bridg

-Te voy a matar! Cody es mío – decía Sierra

-No es mío! – dijo Beth entre tiradas de pelo, Sierra era muy fuerte

-BASTA! – grite y las agarre a las dos de una oreja a cada una

-Au, au, au, au -

-No les parece estupido pelearse por un chico?- les preguntaba

-No – respondieron y les tire mas fuerte – AU, au, au, au

-No les parece estupido pelearse por un chico! – les pregunte nuevamente

-Si – respondieron asustadas

-Ahora van a dejar de pegarse y de tirarse al pelo porque estoy de buen humor y no quiero que arruinen mi día, puede ser que me hagan ese favor? – les pregunte pero no respondieron – Pueden? O me quieren ver mas enojada? – les pregunte y asintieron rápidamente – Muy bien – y las solté

-Au! – dijeron las dos

-Pídanse perdón – Dije

-No – respondieron y las mire con las manos arriba

-Esta bien! Perdón – dijeron las dos al unísono

-Bien, ahora pueden hablar como personas civilizadas? – les pregunte

-Si por mi esta bien – dijo Beth

-Yo si puedo – Dijo Sierra y se fueron

-Eso fue muy bueno Gwen – Dijeron los chicos que venían

-Si, mi mamá nos lo hacia a mi hermano y a mi cuando nos peleábamos.

-Pues, muy bien pensado – dijo Duncan – me voy a portar bien entonces – dijo mirando a Courtney de manera muy atractiva

-Deag, mejor me voy de acá se me fue el hambre – dije y me fui con Bridg, Lesh, Trent, Geoff y Harold, dejando a Court y Duncan solos

-Princesa, que tal si?...

-No

-Ni siquiera termine de preguntarte –

-Igual no – dijo y se fue.

Estuvimos riéndonos todo el tiempo, habíamos ido a caminar, y me había olvidado pero hoy tenía que tomar un helado con Trent, pero estábamos con amigos así que otro día será.

Estuve un momento sola, pensando y se me acercó ya saben quien

-Gwen! – dijo el – Mejor seria que nos escapemos ahora que no nos están viendo –

-Que? – dije yo

-Vamos! – dijo y me agarro de la mano y nos fuimos corriendo

-A donde me llevas? – pregunte riéndome

-Vamos por ahí, queres? – dijo y le sonreí.

-Vamos.

Fuimos caminando de la mano por una plaza y despues pasamos por una tienda y había un collar precioso que no lo podía parar de mirar.

-Que miras tan detalladamente? – me dijo

-Ese collar es muy lindo – respondí con cara de enamorada

Era un collar plateado con un detalle en negro y una perlita negra. **(Lo vi cuando me fui de vacaciones, aunque a mi no me lo compraron ¬¬)**

-Haber… Señor?, cuanto sale el collar este? – le pregunto

-Que haces? – pregunte pero no me escucho

-23 pesos – respondió el señor

-Me lo llevo – contesto y yo lo mire con una sonrisa y me guiño el ojo

-Para llevar o se lo lleva puesto la señorita? – pregunto

-Se lo lleva puesto – respondió Trent y yo lo único que hacia era sonreír.

Cuando lo agarro me di vuelta y corrió el poco pelo que tenia y me puso el collar.

-Gracias por el collar – le dije con una sonrisa y un beso

-No hay de que – dijo, respondiéndome de la misma manera – Vamos a tomar helado queres? Hay una heladería cerca – dijo y yo asentí y fuimos otra vez corriendo y en medio segundo ya habíamos llegado, exhaustos.

-Bueno, de que gusto queres? – le pregunte

-Ni idea, que tal si yo pido y vos vas a buscar mesa? – Preguntó y yo asentí – de que gusto queres vos?

-Dulce de leche granizado y chocolate, así engordo un poco – respondí divertida y el se rió

-Listo –

Después de 5, 6 minutos vino con los helados.

-Toma – me dijo sonriendo

-Gracias -

Hablamos poco, lo que mas hicimos fue mirarnos y mirar nuestro alrededor.

Después de el helado el quiso caminar, como no tenia ganas de nada acepte su propuesta, el viento estaba calido y el lugar era hermoso para pasarla con alguien especial y en este caso con el.

-Me mandaron un mensaje los chicos – dije con cara mal humorada

-Que te dicen? – pregunto con mala gana

-Que a donde estábamos y que están preocupados – respondí

-Deciles que estamos bien y que no jodan – dijo y sonreí.

Obviamente les respondí mejor, pero yo de algo sabia que me queria quedar con el y que no me queria ir a otro lado.

-Listo

-Mejor, me quiero quedar acá… con vos – me dijo sonrojado y yo me puse igual que el y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Despues de eso me agarro la mano y seguimos nuestra caminata, hasta llegar hasta un río y nos sentamos en el pasto.

-No quiero llegar muy tarde, me tengo que bañar y Bridgette se va a enojar y no sabes como es ella cuando se enoja no… - y en ese momento sentí sus labios sobre los míos, muy tiernamente, me saco el pelo de la cara y se acerco un poco más.

_Que buena manera de callarme._

Al terminar seguí con los ojos cerrados y sonreí

-Perdón pero queria que te callaras y yo queria callarte – me dijo y yo me reí

-Yo tambien queria que me callaras – le respondí y sonrió y me volvió a besar.

Al separarse de mi, me volvió a agarrar la mano y hablamos todo el tiempo, mirando el atardecer, y siempre había un beso de por medio, y casi siempre era para callarme, nose que tengo que hablo mucho y no se que tiene el para que me encante tanto.

Decidimos volver, ya era tarde y Bridg no paraba de mandarme mensajes diciéndome que vuelva, enojados nos fuimos, pero tambien felices, de la mano y riendo como enamorados, o eso creía yo

**HOLA! Perdonen enserio por haber tardado siglos, gracias por todos sus reviews, prometo no tardar tanto esta vez, la verdad fue todo malo la semana, porque iba a seguir felizmente y la compu se me rompe a ultimo momento, RARO NO! No la verdad no me sorprende, cada vez esta computadora esta más lenta y me vuelve loca, pero aquí estoy, y prometo subir los caps mas rápido…**

**Saludos **

**LovelyJess**


	14. Amigos

Los personajes de TDI, TDA y TDWT no me pertenecen (por desgracia)

**Este cap es mas ****de amistad, ya se van a enterar :D**

Capitulo 14: Amigos

Sexto día

_Buen día, si estoy de buen humor, saben porque? Porque estoy feliz. Por eso mismo. Trent es el chico mas tierno del mundo__ y no es lo mas importante pero estamos conociendo lugares muy lindos, este si o si es el mejor viaje de todos. Me fui a desayunar con mis amigos, se despide Gwen_

-Gwendolyn, estas lista? VAMOS – dijo Bridgette, estaba apurada o que?

-A donde? – pregunte aturdida

-Con los chicos, ya paramos y vamos a bajar – respondió Courtney

-Ok –

Fuimos afuera el día estaba precioso, hacia calor y no había, un día perfecto sin discutir

-Hola amigos! – dijo Leshawna

-Hola chicas – dijeron los demás

-Lindo día hoy no? – pregunto Duncan abrazando a Courtney y a mi

-Si, hermoso – Dijo Courtney saliendo del brazo de el de un empujón y yo me reí pero lo deje de hacer cuando Duncan se puso serio de repente

-Que mierda le pasa? – me pregunto

-El día de la fiesta, fuiste muy grosero con ella – respondí

-Nada que ver, le di una noche de sesión de besos a lo Duncan – respondió

-Despues empezaste a tomar y terminaste muerto – contesté

Se quedo callado

-Duncan? –

-Espera que estoy pensando – dijo

-Porque? – le pregunté

-No me acuerdo

-Hay que dios me ayude – respondí con mi mano en la cara y me fui dejándolo "recordando"

Me fui con los otros aunque Duncan se sumo a nosotros segundo despues

-Hermoso día, habrá playa? – pregunto Lesh

-Estaría bueno si habría una – Dijo Bridg mientras se iban caminando soñando

-Que les pasa? – me pregunto Trent

-Les encanta la playa – respondí

-Que, les gusta broncearse? – pregunto Duncan acercándose con Court, Geoff y los demás

-Bridg es fanática del surf y a Lesh le encanta nadar tiene millones de trofeos desde que es chica – mencioné

-Cool – dijo Geoff

-Si, a Bridg le apasiona el surf, me acuerdo que fui a su primera competencia, quedó segunda – dije

-Porque no primera? – pregunto Beth

-Porque casi se cae en una maniobra y una chica que se llamaba Heather – Al decir esto la cara de Trent palideció – hizo una presentacion increíble

-A, mira la hora que es? Vamos llendo! – dijo Trent rápido llendo con Bridg y Lesh

-Y a este que mosquito le picó? – pregunto Tyler

-No tengo idea – contesto Duncan

Yo solo lo miré, si que eso fue raro

-Vamos, si hay playa esto va a ser divertido! – dijo Owen divertido

Todos seguimos el camino de los chicos que estaban adelante nuestro (Bridg, Lesh y Trent) mientras hablábamos.

-Sos muy gracioso Owen – decía Court mientras yo me seguía riendo se su comentario

-Es que es verdad lo que digo, por fin alguien que me entiende – dijo y yo me seguía riendo

-Basta, no puedo mas – dije sacándome un lagrimita

-Yo tampoco – dijo Court y Owen riéndose de nosotras se fue con Tyler y Duncan

-Y, algo para contar? – pregunte a Court empujándola amistosamente

-No, nada – dijo seria

-Porque tan seria amiga? – pregunte

-Nada –

-mm, a mi no me mentís – conteste

-Es que, el pobre de Duncan esta muy desesperado y yo no hago nada mas que rechazarlo – dijo

-Eso esta más que bien, a Duncan le gusta que lo rechacen, mas lo rechazas mas viene a vos, y el nunca se rinde hasta conseguir lo que quiere, tenes que ser fuerte – le dije y ella asentía

-Tenes razón, sos una genio – me dijo

-No, solo soy intuitiva y conozco muy bien a los hombres y todas sus estrategias, estuve con uno que es el rey de los mujeriegos y lo ablande – conteste

-Una chica como vos como no puede ablandar a un chico – dijo y yo le sonreí

-Gracias por el cumplido, espero que eso sea bueno – dije

-Es muy bueno –

Sonreí

Caminamos más rápido hasta llegar a Bridg, Lesh y Trent

-Hola tontos – dije yo

-Hola reina de las tontas – dijo Bridg

-Eh! Tanta agresión! – dije divertida

-Mentira tonta! – contesto y nos reímos

-Que hacían? – pregunto Court

-Hablábamos sobre cosas – contesto Lesh

-Sobre? – pregunte

-Cosas que no se pueden decir – dijo rápidamente Trent

-Tranquilo Trent – dijo Bridgette despacio

-Porque tanto misterio? – pregunte molesta

-Si, hay algo que tenemos que saber? O no? – pregunto Court de la misma manera

-Es que… estábamos hablando de mi ex – dijo Trent

-Mejor no saber, sigamos – dije y me adelante

-Te dije que era mala idea – dijo Trent y me siguió, pero no queria verlo

-Gwen, estas bien? – me pregunte

-Si, por supuesto, porque no estarlo – dije irónicamente

-Te conozco, estas enojada – contesto

-No –

-Si Gwen –

-No Trent –

-Se te nota en la cara! - dijo

-NO! – grité y seguí mi camino

-Gwen!, enserio, eso fue pasado, vos sos la única – contesto y lo miré

-Seguro? – pregunte

-Segurísimo -

Y lo abrasé y nose porque me sentí rara, como si alguien nos estuviera viendo vi para todos lados y alguien se había movido pero desapareció

-Que pasa? – me dijo todavía teniendo sos brazos en mi cintura

-N-nada – dije yo y me sonrió

-Bueno, sigamos – contesto y yo asentí pero seguía sintiéndome rara

Seguimos nuestro camino solo que yo miraba para abajo, pensando quien podría ser la ex de Trent y el o la que nos estaba vigilando mientras lo abrazaba.

-Pasa algo? – me pregunto Duncan

-No, por? – conteste

-Estas rara, bah siempre, pero es un caso especial – dijo y yo reí sarcásticamente

-Chistoso, muy común en vos –

-Así soy yo nena – contesto – Me vas a decir que te pasa? – me pregunto parándome y mirándome a los ojos desafiante

-Es que… - hablando bajito – Nose pero siento que alguien me esta vigilando, nose, capaz estoy loca – y el hace una cara y yo lo mire mal – Enserio tonto

-Bueno, cualquier cosa que vea desde allá atrás te aviso – dijo y yo asentí – Algo mas, me vas a decir algo sobre Courtney, esta rarísima y no me acepta ninguna salida – yo me reí

-Sos tonto eh, tenes que ser más bueno y dejar de ser tan grosero – conteste

-No soy grosero, soy un angelito caído del cielo –

-Claro y yo soy una súper modelo – y el negó

-No, tenes el cuerpo pero no la cara – y yo le pegué una cachetada

-Ves? Eso es lo que digo – dije y el me miro – En ves de contestar así me tendrías que mimar y decir que lo parezco

-Pero yo no soy así! Y mira si viene Trent a pegarme una trompada yo no quiero eso – dijo y yo me reí

-Entonces jodete – dije haciéndome la enojada y me fui

-Gwen! – me gritaba el de lejos y yo me reía

-Que queres? – le pregunte "enojada" y me abrazo

Wow, eso no me lo esperaba

-Si que pareces una súper modelo y yo sin pensarlo dos veces te pediría un autógrafo nena – y me guiño el ojo, ese chico es terrible!

Me reí, el si que era un buen _amigo_

Y otra vez sentí que alguien me miraba, Duncan vino a verme

-Vi una sombra en aquel árbol, tenias razón… ahora me estoy volviendo loco yo – Dijo gritando y yo lo callé

-Callate idiota! – dije yo riéndome

Despues de tantas risas y lindos lugares decidimos volver, eran las 6 de la tarde y yo tenia que escribir una cancion.

_Despues de haber llegado_

-Fue un gran día – Dijo Bridg al entrar a la habitación

-Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Lesh

-A ver que hay en la tele! – dijo Court y encendió la televisión yo me senté en mi cama y empecé a escribir.

-Glee, SI! – dijeron las tres al unísono

-Que capitulo es? – Pregunte

-Bad reputacion – contesto Bridg

-Uno de mis capítulos preferidos! – dijo Lesh

-Si, amo Total eclipse of the heart – dije **(esa cancion es la mejor)**

-Si! – dijeron Court y Bridg

-Yo nose porque Puck no esta con Rachel **(Yo tampoco se) **–Dijo Courtney

-Aguante Finchel – Dijo Lesh

-Si, Finchel a muerte – dijo Bridg

-Vos Gwen por cual aportas? – me pregunto Court

-Puckelberry sin duda – dije sin sacar el ojo a mi hoja

-Esa es mi chica! – dijo Court chocándome los cinco obviamente yo sin dejar de mirar la hoja

Toda una hora estuvimos así riéndonos y pasándola bien.

En fin, termine la cancion rápido, fue mas fácil de lo que pensé. Es sobre un día con amigos, con una persona especial y todos lo vivido. Me fui a bañar despues de eso y me vestí con jean, obviamente sin falta y una remera blanca con un chaleco gris y mis zapatillas de la suerte, ehm si tengo zapatillas de la suerte, no me juzguen**(A mi tampoco)**

Terminaron de bañarse todas y de vestirse y nos fuimos a comer y al Karaoke.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, eran tres en la del medio estábamos, Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent y yo, en la otra de al lado estaban, Leshawna, Harold, Beth, Owen, Izzy y Cody y en la ultima estaban Tyler, Lindsay y Sierra que miraba a Beth y a Cody como se reían juntos.

Duncan se paró y yo tambien el era mi guitarrista y yo cantaba por supuesto

-Bueno, como siempre presento a la grandiosa espectacular…

-Tampoco exageres – le dije y todos rieron

-A mi hermosa amiga! Gwen Miller – Dijo y todos rieron

-Bueno, siguió exagerando nomás – ríen todos – Bueno esta cancion es para mis amigos que están allá, gracias por hacerme pasar un día espectacular hoy! – dije y aplaudieron – música!

_Went walking through town just the other day_

_With nothing much to do_

_As the sun came breaking down through the clouds_

_I'd never seen the sky so blue_

_I saw a Cajun man with a red guitar_

_Singing on the side of the street_

_I threw a handful of change in his beat-up case_

_And said play me a country beat_

_And it sounded like_

_Met up with some friends outside of town_

_They were headed towards the lake_

_I hopped into the back of a jacked up Jeep_

_Felt the wind upon my face_

_We got to the spot and the sun was hot_

_Everybody was feeling fine_

_So when we jumped on in for a mid-day swim_

_And we lost all track of time_

_It was a perfect day_

_What I'd give if I could find a way to stay_

_Lost in this moment now_

_Ain't worried about tomorrow_

_When you're busy living in a perfect day_

_As the moon came out and the fire burned_

_Everybody was singing along_

_To some "Ramblin' Man", a little Curtis Lowe_

_And all them feel good songs_

_We danced all night without a care_

_No place we'd rather be_

_Cause these are the days we'll talk about_

_When we lived so wild and free_

_It was a perfect day_

_What I'd give if I could find a way to stay_

_Lost in this moment now_

_Ain't worried about tomorrow_

_When you're busy living in a perfect day_

_We were sitting in the sand as he grabbed my hand_

_Then he leaned in for a kiss_

_I couldn't help but think with the stars above_

_It don't get much better than this_

_It's a perfect day_

_What I'd give if I could find a way to stay_

_Lost in this moment now_

_Ain't worried about tomorrow – _mireuna sombra familiar atrás de todo -

_When you're busy living_

_Feels like dreaming_

_Slowly drifting through this perfect day – _pero creo que esa sombra me parece familiar

Miré bien la sombra y era…

-No, no puede ser! – dije y todos me miraron raro

-Que le pasa a Gwen? – pregunto Trent a Bridg que miraba para atrás a punto de llorar – Bridg?

-No, esto no puede estar pasando! – dije

Y de pronto, si lo mas estupido que pude hacer… desmayarme

**Oh si! Lo que mas me gusta DRAMA!**

**Gracias por los rev :) **

**Para la hermana de GFfucsia que siempre estan leyendo: Si Gwen es gótica, se que en una parte decia que era morocha pero tiene sus mechitas de color azul oscuro y todas sus tonalidades. GRACIAS por leer siempre :D **

**Jaja espero que estén ansiosos porque va a haber mucho drama en este fic, espero que les guste MUAJAJA!(? bueno… dejen lindos reviews, yo se que si? :D**

**Bueno, ehm, perdonen mi grado de estupidez llega al máximo despues de las 12:00 AM :D espero que lo puedan comprender jajaj**

**Saludos :D**

**LovelyJess**


	15. Volviendo a Diciembre

Los personajes de TDI, TDA y TDWT no me pertenecen, solo los uso para divertirme y escribir

Capitulo 15: Volviendo a Diciembre

Séptimo día

_Un __día como todos los demás, solo que tenía una imagen horrible en mi mente, que no queria recordar._

_Diciembre, el último mes del año, donde viví lo mas feo de mi vida._

_Él._

Trent's POV

Estaba esperando a que salga Bridgette de la habitación, Duncan, Geoff, Owen, Tyler y yo estábamos afuera.

Gwen se había desmayado poco despues de haber cantado anoche y todavía no despierta, estuvimos toda la noche preocupados, ni Duncan ni yo habíamos dormido.

Dios y la virgen! Porque no despertaba? Me estoy muriendo acá, quiero noticias. No importa lo que digan voy a entrar

-Viejo no entres – me dijo Duncan agarrándome del brazo

-No me importa quiero ver como esta – contesté y me soltó

Al entrar vi a Gwen hablando con las chicas con lagrimas en los ojos, al igual que Bridgette, Leshawna con cara de sorprendida como Courtney.

-Es verdaderamente imposible que sea el – dijo Lesh

-Yo lo vi, con mis propios ojos, dios no puede ser – dijo Gwen llorando

-Yo tambien lo vi, es increíble y absurdo lo que esta pasando – dijo Bridg

-Hola Gwen – dije

-Trent, hola – me dijo ella secándose las lagrimas

-Trent perdoname pero no es un buen momento – mencionó Leshawna

-No importa Lesh, le voy a contar lo que paso –

-Estas segura? – Le pregunto Courtney

-Si –

Ellas se fueron.

-Perdona por haberte preocupado pero no me desmaye como piensan todos solo lo hice por algo - dije

-Paso algo malo? – pregunte

-Si –

-Que paso? – pregunte nuevamente

Pero ella se quedo callada y mirando al suelo

No la podía ver a los ojos, eso me inquietaba, estaba destruida y eso me destruía a mí.

Y en eso me mira, con sus hermosos ojos, pero están tristes y todavía nose porque.

-Al terminar de cantar, vi una sombra… la sombra de una persona, era la sombra de mi ex novio Alejandro – dijo y me quede estático

-Wow – lo único que pude decir – no sabes en donde puede estar? – pregunte

-Esta en su cuarto supongo, el quizo hablar conmigo pero como me hacia desmayada, Lesh le dijo que se valla, pero para que queres saber? – pregunte

-Para patearle el trasero! – dije

Ella se rió por primera vez en ese día

-Hoy a la noche le voy a dar lo que se merece – dijo

-Que cosa? – pregunté exaltado

Se volvió a reír

-No eso tonto, una cancion – dijo

-Cancion? – pregunte

-Si, de nuestra relación - contesto

-Ah, pero que no sea muy romántica porque me pongo celoso – dije

-Sos tan lindo – me dijo y me beso

-Tengo mis momentos – dije y nos volvimos a besar y entro alguien

-Hola – dijo

Nos dimos vuelta y Gwen se quedo quieta, supongo que era el

Eso si que fue incomodo, así que decidí hablar yo

-Hola soy Trent Scott, amigo de Gwen – dije

-Novio – dijo ella y la mire sorprendido

-Q-qu? – trate de decir

-Encantado – dijo con una sonrisa falsa – Soy Alejandro, el ex novio de Gwen y el amor de su vida – me dijo y eso si me molesto

-Hasta ahora – dije con una sonrisa y el se puso serio

-Bueno, em, mejor Trent callate quedate sentadito o te vas? Como quieras – dijo

-Me quedo, quiero ver esto en primera fila – dije, celoso un poco no?

-Mejor anda amor – me dijo

-Bueno – me puse enfrente de ella dándole la espalda a el – cualquier cosa gritá – y le sonreí

-Si, anda tranquilo – me contestó y me acaricio la cara con una sonrisa y con eso no sin antes darle una mirada asesina a Alejandro

Gwen's POV

-Así que tu novio – me dijo

-Si, algún problema? – pregunte sentándome en la cama

-Epa, mala onda, no hay ningún problema, pobre de el lo usas para olvidarte de mi –

-Si claro, como si tuvieses tanta suerte –

-No la tengo, desde que nos separamos mi vida fue un desastre –

-Lo hubieses pensado antes de emborrachar y acostarte con mi mejor amiga – grité

-No grites Gwen! tranquila – dijo el

-Si, estoy tranquila – grité nuevamente y me miró – estoy tranquila – me calmé

-Lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos otra vez y olvidemos el pasado – dijo el y yo me quede callada, me estaba jodiendo?

-Estas loco? Lo que menos quisiera ahora es volver contigo – dije enojada y se quedo callado mirándome

-Porque? Yo te amo – dijo con cara de perrito mojado, ni eso va a cambiar mi opinión.

-Porque no, me hiciste sufrir mucho y ahora por primera vez estoy feliz! Y no vas a arruinar mi felicidad otra vez – conteste seria y sincera

-Bueno, aunque sea lee esto, es una cancion que hice con música y todo, lo único que quiero es que la cantes esta noche – dijo

-P-pero –

-Por favor – me rogó

-Esta bien –

-Hasta pronto Gwen – dijo al salir de la puerta

Lo único que pude hacer cuando el se fue, fue sentarme, deje la partitura arriba de la mesita de luz y agarré mi almohada, yo sabia que iba a soltar una lagrima, pero no, yo soy fuerte, se que no se puede estar bien con una cosa como esta, pero tenia a Trent y a mis amigos y eso no se puede encontrar en ningún lado. Pero, la pregunta del millón es, le hace feliz verme a mi para la mierda? Para que carajo vino?, estaba bien, tranquila, pasándola muy bien sin el. Tiré mi almohada al piso con todas mis fuerzas, lo odio, me arruinó el viaje

A los pocos minutos de estar sola mirando a la almohada, entraron todos

-Gweni, estas bien? – pregunto Court

-Si, gracias por estar conmigo chicos, les debo una – dije sonriendo

-No nos debes nada, somos amigos – dijo Geoff

-Estamos en las buena y en las malas – Dijo Cody

Fui y los abrasé, un abrazo en grupo que me hizo sentir querida

Poco a poco todos se fueron, quedaba solo Trent en irse. Lo fui a despedir a la puerta para que las chicas no nos vean, me resultaba muy incomodo sus miradas atrevidas hacia mi, Trent se rió al pasar esto, no podía evitarlo, me sonrojaba.

-No piensen que vamos a quedarnos acá! – grité yo

-Aaa! Mala persona – dijeron quejosas

Trent se reía

-Chau chicas – se despidió

-Adiós Romeo – dijeron y nos reímos

Al cerrar la puerta suspiré, estábamos sonrojados pero eso no me impedía besarlo no?

-Bueno espero que ese imbecil no aparezca mas porque va a ver con quien se esta metiendo – dijo el enojado sacándome una mecha del pelo de mi cara

-Tranquilo el es pasado para mi – dije sonriéndole

-Mejor – contesto y nos besamos el sacándome el pelo de la cara como siempre y acariciándome las mejillas** (las de la cara obviamente, no piensen mal)**

Al separarnos por la maldita necesidad de respirar, me acordé de la cancion que me dio Alejandro

Trent – le dije –quiero que sepas que hoy cuando cante la cancion a la noche no quiero que te pongas celoso – conté

-Porque tendría que hacerlo? – me pregunto con el ceño fruncido asustado

-Porqué voy a cantar una cancion que me dio Alejandro que probablemente te den ganas de hacerle maldades – contesté

-Ok, voy a aguantar, es lo único que me queda – contesto no muy convencido

-Lo único que te tiene que quedar en claro es que te quiero a vos si? – dije y lo besé y el me correspondió, pero lo sentí raro, y no lo culpo.

Despues de despedirme de el entre para bañarme, no sin antes escuchar burladas de mis amigas porque había tardado mucho y blablabla, yo solo las mandé al carajo y se rieron.

Al terminar me vestí como siempre: Jean, remera azul con una campera y zapatillas negras.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos a encontrarnos todos en una mesa. Sorpresivamente Trent no estaba y sigo sin culparlo, seguro no quiere venir yo estaría destruida si mi "novio" si así puedo decirlo, se encontraría con la novia y cantaría una cancion que escribió ella sobre su relación, que por cierto Trent me contó que ella lo lastimó mucho, espero no encontrar a esa perra, si la encuentro pobre de ella, volviendo al tema, yo se como el se siente respecto a todo esto.

Ya que, me preparé para cantar, Duncan como siempre me presento y yo sin ningún rasgo de felicidad alguna, empecé.

I'm so glad you made time to see me

How's life, tell me how's your family

I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier than ever

With small talk, working the weather

Your guard is up and I know why

Because the last time you saw me still burns in the back

of your mind

You gave me roses and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride standing in

Front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

And I go back to December, turn around and make it alright

I go back to December all the time

These days, I haven't been sleeping

Staying up playing back myself leaving

When your birthday passed and I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times

I watched you laughing from the passenger side and

Realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days, that feeling crept

into my mind

You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride standing in

Front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

And I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin and your sweet smile

So good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night

The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking

Probably mindless dreaming

But if you loved again I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't

So if the chain is on your door, I understand

So this is me swallowing my pride standing in

Front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

And I go back to December, turn around and make it alright

I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time

All the time

Al ver a Trent con la cara que me miraba al terminar la cancion me desgarro el corazón, ahora si las lagrimas caían sin cesar, el miró para abajo, ya se que a el no le gusta verme llorar, pero no lo podía evitar.

El no sabia lo mucho que el me importaba, pero yo si lo sabia, y ni Alejandro ni nadie va a cambiar todo lo que siento.

Trent me volvió a mirar, y se fue.

La gente seguía aplaudiendo pero yo… yo lo único que queria era seguir a Trent y así lo hice.

**Bueno, aquí esta el cap como prometí que no iba a tardar tanto, la verdad nose que decir, MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews, ustedes son las que me hacen seguir con el fic, porque la verdad no me gusta como esta quedando,**** me gusta mas Gwen cantando Rock así como Demi Lovato por ejemplo, tal vez lo considere. Pero bueno si a ustedes les gusta me alegra mucho eso. Ya quiero terminar con este así sigo con Paranoia y me dedico a hacer algunos One-Shots y otro fic larguito mas. Nose estoy confundida…**

**Bueno, lo que sigue va a seguir con DRAMA el fic, hasta que me canse y solo quiera que todo termine como color de rosa, que no va a pasar… Cayeron! Si termina bien, o no?**

**Ok, dejen lindos reviews, yo se que si pueden :D**

**Saludos a cada una de ustedes.**

**LovelyJess**


	16. Si esto fuera una pelicula

**Holaaaaaaa! Extrañe un montón Fanfiction en este tiempo y a ustedes obvio! Sepan por favor disculparme por todo el tiempo que estuve ausente… La escuela, mi familia, baile, computadora rota y mucho mas no les interesa, todavía me falta dar una materia en febrero ¬¬ pero a lo importante, volvi! Y con un capitulo, espero que dentro de todo les guste, Gracias a todas por dejar reviews.**

Capitulo 16: "Si esto fuera una película"

Gwen's POV

_Ese fue el peor día, nunca voy a olvidar las palabras de Trent en ese momento en que lo seguí…_

_Flash back_

_-Trent espera! Quiero explicarte…_

_-Que pasa Gwen? no hay nada que hablar, esta bien! Con el tenes un pasado muy lindo, queres volver con el y lo extrañas, lo entiendo perfectamente…_

_-No! No lo extraño y mucho menos volver con el, escuchame_

_-No Gwen, ya esta, no tenes que explicar nada, ojala sean muy felices – y así siguió caminando_

_-Trent, por favor… no me hagas esto_

_-Hacerte que Gwen? Yo soy el que sufre acá, vos seguí tu camino y yo sigo el mío…_

_Fin Flash back_

_Y así se fue, sin escucharme y ya pasaron 6 dias, casi una semana que no salgo de mi habitación y el tampoco sale de la suya, según me dijo Duncan cuando vino a verme, ya habíamos hecho muchísimas paradas, y en ninguna bajé. Las chicas quieren sacarme de acá pero no quiero salir, quiero quedarme viendo televisión sola en mi cama. Porque tiene que estar Alejandro? Porque me tiene que joder la vida? _

_Extraño a Trent, y salir, no quiero estar acá pero tampoco quiero verlo, es raro pero siento que ya no se que estoy haciendo en el barco…_

-Gwendolyn! Me cansé, vos de acá hoy salís – dijo Leshawna apareciendo de repente en la habitación

-No Lesh, no intentes nada – conteste guardando mi diario donde siempre

-Ella capaz que no pero yo si – dijo Duncan

-Que vas a hacer? – pregunte pero fue demasiado tarde

Duncan me había agarrado de las piernas y me levanto en el aire y puso mi cuerpo en su hombro, yo gritaba, pataleaba pero no, el maldito no me bajaba.

-Duncan, bajame ya! – dije gritando por todo el pasillo hasta que llegamos al comedor, eran las 12 del mediodía, así que era hora de almorzar, estaban todos ahí, incluso Trent, que me sorprendió verlo reír con Noah y Tyler, osea, yo estaba como una marmota en mi cama? Cuando el ríe y bromea con sus amigos?

-Yo me voy – dije y amague para irme pero Duncan me volvió a levantar y me rendí, antes de esto Trent me miro y su cara cambio completamente – Bajame Duncan! – grite y todos miraron, incluso Trent y el me dejo en el piso haciendo que me doliera mi trasero – Gracias por hacerme perder mi parte trasera – dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No hay de que preciosa – dijo y yo rodé los ojos, siempre hacia lo mismo.

Yo fui a buscar una mesa lo más lejos posible de Trent y Duncan me siguió seguramente pensando que me iba a escapar otra vez.

-A donde vas? – me pregunto

-A buscar una mesa – conteste cortante

Y encontramos una mesa de dos no muy lejos pero estaba distante a ellos, vino el mozo y pedimos comida mientras esperábamos yo miraba la pared y a Trent, al piso y despues a Trent otra vez. Duncan me miraba y a Trent tambien, y Trent… el se reía, y nada mas.

-Gwen, yo te amo y sos mi mejor amiga y lo sabes, y no puedo verte mas así y no quiero, no vale la pena que estés mal por el, si este no seria el barco de mi viejo ya le hubiera dado su merecido a ese guitarrista – cuando dijo esto lo mire, razone sus palabras y pensé…

Si el estaba riéndose y yo estaba mal por el, porque yo tengo que tener la culpa? El es el que no me quizo escuchar y ahora se ríe mientras yo estoy mal? Esta equivocado…

-Tenes razón – dije asintiendo

-Claro que tengo razón Gwen, además, el se lo pierde – dijo y me guiño el ojo, yo le acaricie la mano

-Gracias – conteste y me sonrió.

Despues de eso comimos y el me saco una sonrisa y muchas risas, sabia que el era mi mejor amigo por una razón.

Claro el señor Trent ahora si me mira no? Que ahora si pude al fin reír despues de todo, el me mira con esos ojos que me siguen derritiendo despues de todo

Despues de el rico almuerzo fuimos con Duncan donde estaban todos los chicos, habíamos bajado del barco a recorrer.

Bridgette y yo íbamos atrás de todo, ella sacando fotos como siempre y yo mirando el lindo paisaje.

-Que bien que saliste amiga! Ya te extrañaba – dijo y yo sonreí

-Si, Duncan se tomo enserio lo de sacarme de la habitación – dije y ella rió

-Si la verdad que si, le dijimos que no ibas a salir a almorzar y se enojo y dijo: "Esa me va a escuchar" y Courtney antes de que pueda detenerlo el se había ido a la habitación siguiendo a Leshawna

-Casi me mata pero bueno –

-Me imagino, despues cuando fuiste al baño vino contento diciendo, la convencí con una sonrisota – dijo y yo sonreí

-Ese Duncan – dije mirándolo mientras caminaba adelante nuestro con Court y Geoff

-Que suerte que saliste, te tengo que contar muchas cosas sobre Geoff – dijo, esa Bridgette no araba de hablar de su amado yo me sentía feliz por ella pero por dentro eso estaba matándome.

Volvimos al barco y seguimos nuestro recorrido, no íbamos a parar hasta que por lo menos hayamos conocido 4 ciudades, la última era donde nos íbamos a quedar una semana.

-Hola Gwen – dijeron de repente.

-Geoff! Que sorpresa – dije

-Gweni, queremos que vengas al cine con nosotros – dijo señalando a todos incluso a Trent que estaba ahí mirándome

-Nose, chicos – dije yo

-Vamos Gwen, nos vamos a divertir – dijo Duncan – ensima las entradas son gratis, mi viejo va a pagar todo – mencionó

Un suspiro y asentí pero sabía que me iba a arrepentir

Estábamos en el cine de aquel lugar, no sabíamos que íbamos a ver porque tenía que ser una película que nos gustase a todos, lo que era muy difícil, así que invocamos una votación

-Yo quiero de terror – dijimos Duncan, Geoff y yo

-No de suspenso o misterio – Dijeron Courtney, Noah y Bridgette

-De comedia! – dijeron Beth, Cody, Lindsay, Owen e Izzy

Todos miraron a Tyler y a Trent que eran los únicos que no dijeron nada

-A mi me da igual – dijo Tyler

-Lo mismo digo – contesto el

Entonces por mayoría fuimos a ver una de comedia y la pasamos mejor de lo que creí, aunque para mi mala suerte era una comedia romántica, donde la protagonista se enamoraba del vecino y el de ella pero no se hablaban, solo miradas, iban juntos a la secundaria… mucho enamoramiento hasta que el se le declaro de una manera hermosa, con la cual termine yéndome de la sala… sabia que esa película me iba a terminar destruyendo.

Porque el amor tiene que ser así? Primero las cosas con Alejandro fueron hermosas hasta que de un día para el otro todo ese amor se fue al carajo…

Y ahora Trent que por la culpa de Alejandro, nos estamos lastimando mutuamente.

-Nunca pensé decir esto peor, quiero que este crucero se termine ya – susurré

-No digas eso – dijo una voz y me di vuelta y era Trent

Yo no podía decir nada, solo quería abrazarlo, pero no podía.

-Que haces acá? – solo pude preguntar

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas, me preocupaste mucho estos días

-Si bueno, no tenía ganas de nada – conteste

-Enserio? – pregunto acercándose y yo me aleje

-Si. Estuve muy deprimida

-Perdón por todo, pero estaba dolido

-Entiendo –

Nadie decía nada, solo en esos cinco minutos nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, yo sinceramente tenía ganas de llorar.

Hasta que sin querer se me salió una gota de los ojos.

Carajo! No podían mis ojos esperar hasta llegar al barco? Odio infinitamente mostrar mi debilidad a la gente, y más a él, que es una de las razones por las que lloré.

-Gwen? – pregunto y se volvió a acercar, yo solo mire hacia otro lado y el estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para agarrarme la cara y hacerme ver su cara y otra lagrima salió y otra y otra y no hice otra magnifica cosa que llorar finalmente y lo abrasé y gracias al cielo que él me abrazo también.

Después de esa escena decidimos no ir a ver la película porque ya nos habíamos perdido todo y fuimos afuera a sentarnos a un banco de por ahí, el siempre tan caballeroso me compro un refresco y mientras la luna estaba ahí, nosotros la contemplamos, solo se escuchaba el viento y el sonido cuando yo tomaba mi coca-cola, le convide y el tomo, me lo devolvió y yo seguí tomando, me acosté en la banca y el puso su brazo atrás mío y yo me acerque a el, pero después de segundos lo saco y se paró de la banca

-No puedo, perdón – dijo el

-Que no podes Trent? – pregunte ya molesta

-No puedo estar con vos, no quiero volver a sufrir otra vez – dijo el

-Sufrir? Yo también sufrí mucho Trent! – conteste casi gritando

-Ya lo sé, pero sé que seguís enamorada de Alejandro, y se nota que el también lo está de vos, a pesar de todo lo que él hizo – contesto

-Trent – dije y me acerque a él – no entendes que quiero estar con vos? Y no con el – le dije

El se quedo callado

-Heather también me decía lo mismo, y se fue con el primer modelo que se encontró – contesto

Yo me quede callada, pero sabía que contestar

-Yo no soy como ella –

Y con eso no me importo nada y me fui

Al otro día tenia que cantar así que sabia como iba a ser mi canción

Me fui al barco, llegue a la habitacion y me llore todo, hasta que llegaron las chicas, fui rápidamente al baño y cuando salí estaban las chicas y Duncan y por mi mala suerte otra vez Trent

-Gwen! Porque carajo te fuiste? – Pregunto exaltado Duncan – no te dije que no te quería ver acá? Donde quedo todo lo que hablamos? Me prometiste que ibas a estar bien? Sabes que odio que no cumplas las promesas? Odio verte así Gwen no entendes! – dijo el iba a decir mas pero lo interrumpí

-Duncan cállate! – grité

-Gweni – dijo Bridg pero yo seguí

-Ya se que te prometo algo que no cumplí, pero tenía sueño! Que mas queres? Nunca se preguntan qué es lo que yo siento? No no les importa así que ustedes dos – dije señalando a Duncan y Trent – se van ya!

Trent no dijo nada y se fue triste y Courtney se llevo a Duncan antes de que haga algo

Me fui a dormir sin decir nada, al otro día me desperté temprano y primero que todas, fui a desayunar sola y a caminar un rato, a despabilarme y dejar mi mente en blanco por unas horas.

Eso me hizo bastante bien, volví y me preparé para hacer la canción, pensé obviamente en lo ocurrido ayer y me salió algo…

Todos mis sentimientos en una canción, lo único que faltaba era el coraje para cantarla enfrente de Trent.

A la noche, me cambie, con un vestido azul oscuro y chatas negras, el pelo suelto y salí así, sin maquillarme, solo en los labios un poco de brillo, porque sabía que eso no iba a ser fácil y que iba a terminar llorando como una debilucha.

Salí de ahí estaban todas las chicas, me sonrieron, les sonreí y nos fuimos a sentar. Estaban todos, yo me fui a sentar con Lesh, Bridg y Court como siempre, después estaban los de siempre sentados con sus respectivos compañeros de cuarto, menos Trent que estaba sentado con Owen, Tyler, Noah (que eran sus compañeros) pero también con Duncan, Geoff y Cody.

Hasta que Duncan se paro, seguramente para presentarme

-Y ahora, durante muchos días de ausencia, otra vez va a cantar Gwen! – dijo, no sabía si enojarme por decir lo de mi ausencia, pero no había tiempo para enojos, tenía que concentrarme

-Bueno, hola, esta canción la hice pensando en que estoy pasando un momento en el que me gustaría estar en una película y que las cosas reales y malas que pasan en este mundo, se borren y que esa persona por la cual estamos enamoradas razone que tenemos que estar juntos, no Trent? – pregunte.

No podía creer que yo me anime a decir eso, no me imaginaba la cara de Trent, pero él me miro sorprendido y yo empecé

Last night I heard my own heart beating

Sounded like footsteps on my stairs

Six days gone and I'm still reaching

Even though I know you're not there

I was playing back a thousand memories baby

Thinking bout everything we've been through

Maybe i've been going back too much lately

When time stood still and I had you

Come back come back come back to me like

You would you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside till I came out

Come back come back come back to me like

You could you could if you just said you're sorry

I know that we can work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

I know people change and these things happen

But I remember how it was back then

Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing

Cause nothing like this ever happened to them

Now I'm pacing down the hall

Chasing down the street

Flashback to a night when you said to me

Nothings gonna change not for me and you

Not before I knew how much I had to lose

Come back come back come back to me like

You would you would if this was a movie

Sand in the rain outside till i came out

Come back come back come back to me like

You could you could if you just said you're sorry

I know that we can work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

If you gather if you someone if you're moving on

I'd be waiting for you ever since you've been gone

I just want it back the way it was before

And i just wanna see you back at my front door

And i'd say

Come back come back come back to me like

You would before you said its not that easy

Before the fight before i loved you out

But i'd take it all back now

Come back come back come back to me like

You would you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside till i came back

Come back come back come back to me like

You could you could if you just said you're sorry

I know that we could work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

**En ese momento Trent se paró y se estaba yendo**

You'd be here by now

It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now

Baby what about the ending

Oh i thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh ohh

That you'd be here by now

Termine la canción y Trent se quedo quieto mirándome

Yo solo lo miraba, era tan lindo y lo único que quería era estar con **él…**

**Oh si lo dejo ahí :D soy re buena che me ausento muchísimo tiempo y las dejo con la intriga, enserio PERDON por haber estado mucho tiempo sin actualizar…**

**Un besito a todas(:**

**LovelyJess**


	17. Mil perdones, acá estoy devuelta, LEAN!

Nose como explicar todo, los miles de perdones que les tengo que decir, pero estuve estos casi dos años que no publiqué nada y estuve desaparecida, fue porque tuve muy mal año, este 2013 no fue como esperaba, y el 2012 menos. Tengo a mi papá enfermo, muy, y no tuve imaginación, pero acá estoy otra vez, y quiero saber si quieren o no que siga las historias, yo por mi parte me gustaria iniciarlas de nuevo, borrar todo e iniciar otra vez con todo, para colmo se me borró todo de la notebook, ya que tuvo un problema y me borraron absolutamente todo, osea todo, los capitulos nuevos, las historias nuevas y si tengo mas historias en mente en vez de estas, pero una por una voy a hacer, por lo menos para organizarme mejor y sacarme todos los problemas de la cabeza.

Estoy muy triste y muy avergonzada por hacer esperar tanto tiempo.

Pero acá estoy devuelta.

Espero una respuesta chicas! Gracias por todo


	18. Foto para quemar

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, acá vuelvo con el cap 17, como están? Espero que bien, perdón mil perdones por haber desaparecido, tengo muchísimos problemas en mi casa, como lo dije en el mensajito que les deje. **

**Por suerte mi papá esta mejor, gracias a dios y vuelvo con todo así las entretengo un poco, ahora estoy con mas ideas ya que tengo un año mas? FALTA POCO PARA MIS 17, me siento vieja, la primera vez que inicié esto tenia 14, como pasa la vida, bueno a lo importante, acá el capitulo 17, espero que les guste chicas! Gracias por la paciencia (:**

Capitulo 17: Foto para quemar

Bajé del escenario sin dejarnos de mirar con Trent, me acercó a el caminando rápido y lo besé, era lo que sentía en el momento, lo necesitaba y se que el también lo quería. Por suerte el me correspondió ya que me acarició la mejilla. Escuché que todos aplaudían y gritaban y sonreímos, pero nunca nos separamos.

.-.

_Querido diario: Estoy feliz otra vez, con Trent estamos… genial, pasaron dos días después de todo el drama, pero ya pasó, Alejandro sigue en el crucero, pero ya no me importa, yo estoy feliz, se despide Gwen_

Al fin nos íbamos de Nueva York, ciudad linda no lo niego pero demasiados recuerdos hacen mal.

Vamos a pasar Nueva Jersey, nuestra siguiente parada, amo Estados Unidos, si no hubiera nacido en Canadá, hubiera preferido ahí o en Argentina, espero que lleguemos pronto allí, siempre quise visitar.

Tocaron la puerta, y de repente algo fue enviado debajo de ella. Era… una foto? Mía y de Alejandro.

Este chico no se cansa de molestar!

La agarre y la miré, estábamos en su camioneta, sonriendo, nunca me dejo conducirla, lo odiaba por eso… La amaba mas que a mi, bueno el se ama mas a si mismo que a cualquier otra persona, tengo necesidad de pegarle, bien duro en las…

-Gweni! – interrumpió Bridg apareciendo por la puerta, eran mas del mediodía y yo todavía seguía en paños menores, me estaba por bañar y estaba con una toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo, después entro Trent, nos sonrojamos los tres y después echamos a reír, que hacían acá? Mas bien Trent ya que esta es la habitación de Bridgette también.

-Que hacen acá? – Pregunté tapándome un poco más ya que estaba casi desnuda

-Pasábamos porque vimos a Alejandro por acá, estas bien? Te hizo algo? Mira que lo persigo no me importa – preguntó Trent señalando la puerta lo que me sacó una sonrisa

-No, no me hizo nada, solo me dejó esta foto – se las mostré – Bueno, en realidad la paso por debajo de la puerta, un infantil con todas las letras – contesté medio de mal humor, y bufé.

-Ugh, que asco esa camioneta – mencionó mi amiga

-Si, la odiaba y nunca me la dejo manejar, la quería mas a ella que a mi

-Es un mal agradecido, te tenia a vos, que mas quería? – contestó Trent y yo sonreí, como estúpida como siempre hago y Bridgette también lo hizo.

-Que tiernos –

-Bueno, ya que esta todo, me pueden dejar que me duche? - Pregunté haciendo ojitos

-Claro hermosa – contestó Trent y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Yo te espero aquí, tenemos que hablar – dijo Bridg

-Ok

Trent se fue y yo busco la ropa para bañarme. Bridg me miró extrañada y se sentó en una de nuestras camas y suspira

-Que te pasa? – le pregunto al mirarla tan desanimada

-Perdón Gwen – contestó

-Porque? Ya te dije que el asunto con Alejandro esta olvidado, es mas, te diría gracias – le dije con una sonrisa

-Ya se Gwen, pero soy tu mejor amiga, y el era tu novio, si hubiera estado conciente de todo yo…

-Lo sé

Nos abrazamos

-Ya esta olvidado, no mas del tema ok? – dije y le seque la lagrima que había caído de sus ojos miel claros

-Esta bien… tienes idea que vas a cantar hoy a la noche? Vamos a estar en Nueva Jersey! – dijo entusiasmada

-Si, te la muestro? La hice cuando corté con Alex – Recordando ese momento me río, satisfecha por mi canción me fui a bañar, se ve que a Bridg le gustó, no paraba de reírse cada vez que leía cada estrofa.

Fuimos abajo a almorzar, ya estaban todos abajo. Con Bridg nos reíamos como unas niñas pequeñas. Que bueno es estar más unidas que nunca.

Ahí estaba Alex. Mirándome de reojo, porque no se concentra en sus cosas? O se va? Le haría muy bien a la humanidad. Ok, eso fue duro, pero se lo merece.

Quise ser así como… una perra y fui hacia el. Agarré el encendedor de Duncan que tenía a punto de prender un cigarrillo. Todos miraban atentamente.

-Gweni, viste la foto? – pregunto parándose

-Si, acá esta – respondí y con el encendedor la quemé. El se la quedó mirando

-Que hiciste? Loca! - gritó

-Deja de molestarme con tus cosas, lo nuestro ya pasó, fue muy lindo, no lo niego, pero no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora… estoy con alguien mejor.

-Con quien? con ese? Con el guitarrista? – pregunto señalando a Trent que se quiso parar para contestarle y yo le dije que no con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar con el ceño fruncido.

-Y que tiene? El si es un hombre, el si me quiere, el si es perfecto para mi y vos, ya no sos nada para mi, nada, que te quede claro – contesté furiosa y me fui, pero me paré y me di vuelta – Y deja de decirme Gweni, Gwendolyn, o mejor ni me llames, ni me hables – y con eso me fui con mis amigos, me senté y le dije al mozo que venga, me moría de hambre.

Todos me miraban sorprendidos y yo sonreí.

-Pasa algo? – pregunté con una ceja levantada

-Eres brava Gwendolyn – Contestó Duncan y yo solo moví la cabeza asintiendo.

Trent me agarró la mano. Y yo sonreí, otra vez, como estúpida, como puede hacer eso? Con una sonrisa tranquilizarme tanto? En tan poco tiempo se volvió tan importante.

Llegamos a Nueva Jersey! Y bajamos todos, nuestro grupo.

Que lindo es acá. Eran casi las 7 de la tarde. Y decidimos caminar un poco antes de volver y yo tener que cantar.

-Me sorprendiste hoy – me habla Trent de repente

-Si, yo también me sorprendí – conteste

-Estas bien? –

-Por supuesto – le contesté con una sonrisa – Gracias a vos –

Me sonrió mostrándome los perfectos dientes blancos que tiene, me agarra de la cintura y estamos a centímetros, rozando nuestras narices, me encanta estar así con el. Tan cerca, puedo sentir su respiración sobre la mía, tranquilizadora. Y sus ojos sobre los mios, verdes y hermosos.

-Te quiero - Dijo

Y nos besamos.

.-.

Casi nueve de la noche. Yo cambiándome con las chicas para esta noche.

Me vestí con un vestido negro con un poco de encaje y zapatos. Bridg me hizo un peinado hermoso, una trenza cosida y después Lesh me maquilló.

Agarré mi guitarra y salimos.

-Buenas noches Nueva Jersey, estoy encantado de presentar a mi mejor amiga, Gwendolyn! – Habló Dun por el micrófono y yo sonreí

-Gracias Dun, bueno esta canción la escribí hace varios meses, después de un rompimiento, espero que les guste! – y empecé con la guitarra.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy__  
__I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me__  
__So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy__  
__That's fine; I'll tell mine that you're gay__  
__And by the way...__  
__I hate that stupid old pickup truck__  
__You never let me drive__  
__You're a redneck heartbreak__  
__Who's really bad at lying__  
__So watch me strike a match__  
__On all my wasted time__  
__As far as I'm concerned you're__  
__Just another picture to burn__  
__There's no time for tears,__  
__I'm just sitting here planning my revenge__  
__There's nothing stopping me__  
__From going out with all of your best friends__  
__And if you come around saying sorry to me__  
__My friends are gonna show you how sorry you'll be__  
Cause __I hate that stupid old pickup truck__  
__You never let me drive__  
__You're a redneck heartbreak__  
__Who's really bad at lying__  
__So watch me strike a match__  
__On all my wasted time__  
__As far as I'm concerned you're__  
__Just another picture to burn__  
__And if you're missing me,__  
__You'd better keep it to yourself__  
__Cause coming back around here__  
__Would be bad for your health...__  
Cause __I hate that stupid old pickup truck__  
__You never let me drive__  
__You're a redneck heartbreak__  
__Who's really bad at lying__  
__So watch me strike a match__  
__On all my wasted time__  
__As far as I'm concerned you're__  
__I really really hate that_

_Stupid old pickup truck__  
__You never let me drive__  
__You're a redneck heartbreak__  
__Who's really bad at lying__  
__So watch me strike a match__  
__On all my wasted time__  
__As far as I'm concerned you're__  
__Just another picture to burn__  
__Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn__  
__You're just another picture to burn__  
__Baby, burn..._

Terminé sonriendo. Todos aplaudían menos Alejandro.

Lo bueno es que ya lo superé.


End file.
